


AOT Long One shots

by Aot_el



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Romance, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Spice, Titans, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aot_el/pseuds/Aot_el
Summary: Most of these will have more than one parts. I want to create one shots that also create a small story. I hope you like them!I take request :)
Relationships: Armin/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren/Reader, Erwin/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 28





	1. Levi | Rejected | Part 1/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of me not wanting to use Y/n, the default name will be Davina. Yes, I did steal that from the Originals :P. 
> 
> Also, please read the short comment at the end after reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

My eyes switch over to Levi, Captain Levi, as he informs us of our mission. He looks uninterested and annoyed, his usual attitude as I tune out his words and find myself lost at looking at him. This has happened far too many times for me to count.

He is so handsome, skilled, and smart. I do consider us friends and the others have spoken to me about him having a soft spot for me, but I don't want it to go to my head. He would never go for someone like me, or anyone. I don't know who he would go for; he's never shown interest in anyone before. A man of is age surely has had some women in his life and yet I have seen none despite being by his side for almost ten years. 

He handpicked me, alongside my squad members, to be part of his crew, so I guess I should be happy he at least knows my name. Being in his squad has made us so much more closer, as close as you can be to the Captain. For so long I pushed down my feelings for him before I eventually acknowledged them. The worst part is that he has no idea what he does to me. 

I wish I could love someone else, anyone would be easier than Levi. I guess you do not get to choose who holds your heart, it just happens. Shoot, for me, he already had my heart in the palm of his hand before I could even stop it. Not that he knows any of this. 

Despite his attitude he is nicer to me than most. He even shares tea with me and trains me one on one. I don't know if it's because he thinks I need it or if he likes the alone time together as much as I do. I like to think it is the latter one. He does not do that for anyone else, which gives me hope that maybe my feelings are mutual or maybe there are some romantic feelings he has for me.

I bite my lip as I let my mind wander to a place where we are together. As I would imagine he does not treat me any differently than he does now in public, maybe more glances and few stolen kisses but only when we are alone. I imagine he is loving and affectionate with me. Something you would not expect from him. 

"Davina." Levi's sharp voice cuts me from my dreams. The others are used to him using my first name with me, something he started not too long ago. Another reason I feel my feelings grow just for the simple fact that I am one of the few he feels close enough to to use my first name instead of my last.

I blink, bringing my attention back to him as he gives me a hard look. "Sorry, Captain." I apologize quickly, feeling Petra's hard glare on me. I see him think about giving me a hard time but sighs, deciding not to. 

"Pay attention." He tells me as I nod. He continues to explain how we are to lead the titans away from the door so that the others can take Eren out to try and change back into a Titan. They don't want him doing it in a place that has so many civilians in case he is not able to stay of mind once he transforms. Plus, it would scare everyone.

I shift my gaze to Petra for just a moment and she quickly looks away, back to Levi, softening her gaze. Petra and I used to get along, in fact I considered her a good friend but once she saw my relationship with Levi grow, she started letting her jealous feelings get in the way, so much so that she now gives me the silent treatment. She only speaks to me if she absolutely has to. It's sad that she's the only other girl in our squad and she has put us against each other for the attention of our captain. I will not give him up to her though. My feelings are already too strong.

"Clear?" He asks. 

"Yes, sir!" We respond and he nods.

"Let's go." He says, turning towards the stables. I walk in the back as the others stay directly behind their Captain, Petra trying to walk next to him but he pays her no mind.

I greet my horse and quickly prepare her. Once we are all ready we head out. My ODM gear is tightly secured to my waist and thighs, something that used to weigh me down feels nothing more than carrying a backpack to me now.

As we pass through the village a crowd forms and cheers for us as they usually do when we leave to protect them. Levi glances back to me as I smile to everyone, the children having wide grins on their faces at their 'hero's'. I do not like being called that, but I suppose we are hero's in their eyes. We do our best to protect and keep their lives safe from the titans or ever having to see one.

As I turn to look forward I see Levi turn back around and slow his horse down until he is walking right next to me. Petra scoffs, a deep frown etching its way on her face. Something I have to bite a smirk back at. "What can I do for you, Captain?" I asks, trying to catch a flower someone throws but failing. I give them an apologetic smile.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks, his tone hollow but with just a hint of curiosity.

"When? Now?" I play dumb, knowing it was when I spaced out during his run down. I knew the mission, we have gone over it before today and so I let myself drift off to the sound of his voice and his attractive looks. It's easy to get lost in him for me. 

He gives me a look that tells me he knows I'm playing games. "When you were clearly not paying attention while I was talking about the mission."

"Oh, that." I shrug, glancing over to him. He is so handsome. "Daydreaming."

"About?" He pushes.

I playfully narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you so interested, Captain? Worried I'm thinking about some guy?" I tease, liking how it instantly gets him frustrated when I say that. I don't know whether it is because it is so wrong of me to suggest that or because its true and he doesn't like being called out. It's hard to figure out Levi and what he's thinking. It's always or's and never a clear answer. 

He clicks his tongue, informing me that I have ticked him off. "You are insufferable." He mutters.

"I was just thinking about life." I answer his question, though without the specific details. "It's nice to dream about possibilities in a world like ours. So many bad things happen everyday for us, so I like to dream about positive things."

His face softens a bit, the way it does only when he speaks to me. He lets up his guard just the slightest, but always leaves some. "Wishful thinking."

I shrug, knowing what he said is true but there are always possibilities. Nothing is set in stone. "Exactly. If all I think about is how titans are trying to kill us every time the sun comes up I may go mad."

The corner of his lips tilt up in a small smirk, right before it drops and he clears his throat. "Well, this is our life."

If he were sitting next to me I would give him a playful bump but he is not so I settle with taking my foot out of my stirrup for a moment to lightly kick him. "Doesn't mean there are no positive possibilities Captain Pessimistic."

He turns to face me as I kicked him, my foot going back into my stirrup. "If I had not known you for ten years I would think you were 15." He tells me as I melt under his gaze.

My cheeks heat up from our eye contact and so I break it, facing forward. "I would rather be 15 than an old man like you." I shoot back, smiling to myself as I know I have aggravated him once more. After all these years and all the time we have spent together, I know exactly how to push his buttons and his age is one of them. He thinks he can stay in his 20's forever, killing Titans.

He rolls his eyes. "Dav-"

"Captain, we're nearing the gate." Petra informs him, jealousy wild in her eyes. Levi nods, shooting me a look with a nod as he lightly squeezes his horse to pick up pace so that he may go back to the front. 

-

I breathe heavily, my steps loud and quick as I go to Levi's office. My heart races, my mind going back to what happened only hours ago.

"Levi!" I yell from the branch I was on. He pushed Oluo out of the way and managed to get himself grabbed. My heart stops as I watch him struggle and the Titan bring him to his mouth slowly.

Before I could even think about what to do, I was flying towards them slicing the back of the Titans neck. It would have been fine but there was another one right next to him and I knew that, I knew I would run into it and I still did it. The other grabbed me and managed to bite my arm, breaking it instantly but not ripping it off. The Titan's grip was tight as I felt a crack within my body. Eld came up behind and killed it. It released me as I fell, Eld coming back around to grab me.

Levi carried me back, cursing me for saving him. 

Once I reached his door, raised fist, I hesitate. Is this truly what I want to do? Before I can give it a second thought I knock.

It was silent for a moment before I hear Levi's low voice. "Come in."

I open the door and walk in, closing it behind me. Levi looks up from his papers and his eyes instantly go to the sling which holds my arm. His eyes narrow on it. "Davina...how are you?"

Just him saying my name sends shivers down my spine. I ignore them, forcing them back. "I'm fine." I say, trying to think of a way on how to start this. 

It's silent for a moment between us as he waits for me to speak. It's so quiet you can hear the clock tick.

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...

Four go by before he speaks up. "If you have noth-"

"I love you." I cut him off. His eyes widen with clear shock as I feel my heart pick up to an unnatural rate. I could practically hear it beat outside my chest and suddenly I feel self conscious that he can too. 

His mouth is parted with surprise and I force myself to say more before I lose my nerve and just apologize. "I have loved you for years, Levi. And I didn't realize how much I put your life above mine until today. I knew that if I saved you it was very possible I would lose mine and I was okay with that because that means you would live. I could die just to know you are alive because living without you...it would hurt so damn much because I am in love with you. I am in love with your snarky attitude, with your incomparable skills, your scary OCD cleaning, even the way you hold your stupid teacup. I love our talks, how you say my name, the way I feel when you say my name." My tone is loud and clear before it goes soft as I truly speak from my heart. "Your presence is just enough to make my day."

The silence fills the room again as the same shocked expression remains on his face. I wait another moment before filling it. "I couldn't die without you knowing." I wrap my free arm around myself as I feel nerves filling my body. I wish he would say something, anything. "This would be the part where you say how you feel about me." I mutter.

He blinks once, twice, before he goes back to his unreadable self. I bite my lip, shifting my weight as I wait for his reply. I see his gaze drop to my lips before meeting my eyes once more. "Is that all?" His voice sounds rough and he notices it too as he clears it right after speaking.

I stare at him hard, not believing that that is all he has to say to my confession. I have never said what I just said to him to anyone, ever, and all he can ask me is if I am finished? "Is that all?" I turn it back to him with some edge in my tone.

He looks torn, uncomfortable. "I..." I have never seen him lost for words. He breaks our eye contact, looking to the side. "Yes, that is all." He speaks, breaking my heart. He has nothing, absolutely nothing to say.

"I can't be on your squad anymore." I reply, not out of anger, he does not have to feel the same way for me, though I am disappointed, but because it is not safe for me to be in his squad. "My feelings for you get in the way. I care more about you being alive than the mission and my own life."

He brings his eyes back to mine with a small sign of sadness in them but I must be mistaken. I misread everything, he does not care for me in the same way. "If that is what you want." His voice is soft, a rarity from him.

"It's not what I want, Levi." I say, tears filling up in my eyes. They not only come from his rejection but also from not seeing him everyday. I will miss him, wonder about him. Time apart from him will do me some good though. "I'll inform Commander Erwin tomorrow. Goodnight, Captain." I turn to leave, half expecting Levi to stop me and confess back to me but he does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE it gets happier in the next part! We just need a little background. There will probably be at least 5 or 6 parts to this.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Armin | Scarred | Part 1/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section in italics is a flashback

_They're dead..._

_They're dead..._

He ate them right in front of me. 

Hot tears roll down my cheeks as I stay hidden under the fallen cabinet, my mother and fathers blood split on the floor right in front of me. The Titans are long gone, no doubt filled with the people of my village as I remain hidden...useless. My father tried to fight them off, though that was pointless, as my mother hid under the kitchen table and I under the cabinet that was knocked over.

_She places her finger over her lips, signaling me to stay quiet. I place a hand over my mouth, keeping eye contact with her as we both hear my father scream out in pain, his blood painting our kitchen walls. My mother shakes her head when she sees my eyes drift. I can't help but look as he is split in two. The man who has raised me is now nothing more than a ragdoll_

_I look back to her, eyes filled with tears and a scream wanting to erupt deep from within my chest but I know I cannot. I cannot do anything but sit here and try to remain still and quiet._

_We both stay in our spots for a moment, wanting for them to leave. My mother looks moves forward, hesitantly looking around and seeing nothing. I shake my head at her, wanting her to stay hidden until the survey corps come; they must of heard about the attack. Someone must've been able to escape and tell them._

_She doesn't listen to me and gets out from under the table. "It's okay, dear, they're gone." She shakes, struck with fear as she shuffles over to me, arms open and ready to embrace me._

_We both stop, feeling watched, just the sound of our breathing is heard as we look up. Her face drops when meeting the eyes of the Titan staring down into our home from the massive hole in the roof. It smiles, reaching down for her as she screams loudly. "Look away! Stay hidden!" Her voice carries as it lifts her up. Just as my father, I watch, unable to look away as my mother is brought up to its mouth. "I love you!" She yells to me before it eats her, blooding dripping down to right in front of me._

_My whole body shakes another scream building up. I force it down, leaning back and bringing my knees to my chest as I let the silent tears flow down my cheeks._

It must have been an hour, two pass as I sit, unmoving. I want to move, get up but the fear that they are still out there fills my body and the fact of my heart breaking does not help. I cannot move even if I wanted. Everything happened so fast and I...they're really gone. Just like that. My whole life is just...gone.

Another hour passes and I hear voices. My head snaps up, looking over to the opened door in my house just in enough time to see a group of people in uniform walk by with gear on them. It's the survey corps. Three hours too late. I cannot blame them since we are a far village and they probably only just heard but that does nothing to ease my pain.

"Hello!" One calls, "Anyone alive?"

I shake, fear still stricken within me.

"Hello." Another calls, their footsteps crunching the rocks. "Man," That same one mumbles, most likely talking about the mess the titans have left.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Almost if all that forcing down screams and sobs has only just made it difficult for me to make a sound.

"Start checking the houses." Another voice says in a more authoritative tone.

A few minutes go by before I hear someone enter my house. A male with a boyish, young face enters. His blonde hair is a bit long and hangs over his forehead, just almost covering his eyes too. I watch as he looks around, careful to step around our knocked over belongings. He turns and his large hazel eyes widen when seeing me beneath the cabinet.

"Hey." He comes over to me, as I just stare at him. "You can come out. They're gone; it's safe." He puts out a friendly hand for me. My gaze drops to it as I think about coming out. This is what I was waiting for, so why am I so nervous to crawl out. "We're here now. I'm sorry we're so late. We didn't know..." His voice trails off as he looks at all the blood and then back to me, looking me over for injuries. 

_It's my parents._

Hesitantly I place my hand in his. He gives me a encouraging smile as I slowly come out. Something about his presence makes me feel safe. His kind eyes stay on mine as I fully come out, gripping his hand tight with fear that one may pop out again. "You're okay." He says softly to me, presenting me with a friendly smile.

I stand up straight, falling a few inches below him. I quickly look around, my body shaking. He tilts his head to me. "I promise they're gone, but if they weren't we have a whole squad out there to protect you."

I look back to him, opening my mouth to thank him but finding no voice. I frown, frustrated that I cannot speak. He tilts his head in the slightest. "It's probably the fear." He informs me. "It'll come back soon enough." I nod, wrapping my arms around myself as I look down to what remains of my loved ones. A single tear runs down my already tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry." He says to me and I can tell he means it, he's not just saying it out of pity. "We should go. Is there anything you want?" 

I look around but see nothing. I reach up to feel the necklace my mother gave me for my 16th birthday around my neck; inside it holds a picture of her and my father. This is all I need. So I look back to him and shake my head

-

The blonde boy jumps down from his horse before turning around and helping me down. I stay near him as we walk past many people and he takes me to the nurse. Some try offering me smiles but I remain neutral, close to him. I know these are not bad people but he makes me feel secure and so I want to stick with him.

"I found her in the village that was just attacked." He informs a lady in the room.

She turns and looks down at my blood splattered clothes, giving me another look of sympathy. "Come on. Let's get you checked out and showered." She comes over to pull me close to her but I take a step closer to the boy. After what I went through, I want to stay with this safe feeling.

She looks to him and nods to me. "It's okay. She's just going to make sure you're not hurt and get this blood off you." He says softly to me. I look over to her from him as she nods in agreement. I stare at her for a moment, knowing she only has pure intentions but shake my head.

She sighs softly. "Are you hurt?" I shake my head. "Is this blood yours?" My head drops, telling her no once again. "Well, there's some clothes in the restroom and a towel. Take a shower and then I'll take you to get something to eat."

I move over to the bathroom and stand by the door. I want him to wait for me; to not leave me alone with someone else. My mouth opens to speak but once more, nothing comes out. The boy looks to the female as if he was questioning her with his eyes. "After what she saw, it's probably the fear. If she is not hurt like she says, it should come back with time."

I look over to him and wave him over. He blushes deeply and shakes his head. "I-I'm not going in there."

The lady laughs and slaps the back of him. "Go stand by the door. She obviously has attached herself to you and won't take a shower without knowing you'll stay." She looks to me for confirmation and I nod.

"Oh." He says and then scratches the back of his neck embarrassed. "Okay." He comes over and sits in a chair close by as I go inside.

-

Stepping out of the bathroom I feel fresh and clean. The memory still haunts me but for now I won't have the constant reminder on me.

The clothes fit nicely; it being s white t-shirt and khakis. The boy stands and gives me a smile. "I realized I never introduced myself. My name is Armin." He puts out his hand. I slowly put mine in it to shake. "Well, let's go eat." He announces before bidding the nurse goodbye. I give her a small tilt of my lips before following him out.

News of me must have reached everyone since they all give me looks of sympathy. Armin leads us into a larger room and grabs two plates that already have food on them. I follow him as he goes to a table with a few other people. "Hey." He greets them, as I recognize their faces. Their from the squad that came to my village.

I sit next to him and shift closer, once I notice them all studying me. "Is she still not speaking?" He asks Armin as if I am not right here.

"Eren!" The girl with short black hair scolds.

Armin glances to me and then looks back to them. "No, not yet, but she will. She is just in shock."

I pick up my fork and begin eating some of the plain soup. The three of them begin talking as I tune them out. My mind takes me back to what happened only mere hours ago, my mothers screams, the sound of my fathers bones being snapped. I don't notice the tears slipping down my face until Armin wipes one. I look up to him, through my watery vision. "I'm sorry." He repeats from earlier.

I shrug, wiping the rest away. As I do someone slides into seat next to me, bumping me with their shoulder. I jump and scoot into Armin, hugging his waist. He blushes deeply and awkwardly pats my back. "It's alright, it's just Sasha." I look over and she smiles widely with a wave, glancing at my food as she has her mouth full of bread.

"Hi. Are you going to finish that?" She points to my plate. The rest of them give her a look that suggest she shouldn't have asked that. I shake my head, not having much of an appetite anyway. She smiles and pulls my plate over, digging in. I slowly sit up, releasing Armin from my grip but remaining close to him. He told me he would protect me and I believe him. "What's your name?"

"She doesn't speak." Eren replies for me.

"Oh," Her voice comes out muffled from the food filling her mouth. "Well, write it out." She offers me her hand to trace my finger on but I turn to Armin and pick up one of his hands. 

"D." He starts as I begin. "A.V.I.N.A...Davina?" I give him a short nod, letting his hand fall. "That's pretty."

"Did I do something?" Sasha wonders and I feel bad for giving her that impression but I just...one person at a time.

Armin shakes his head. "She..." He trails off.

"She has attached herself to Armin. It's been that way since he found her." The black haired girl informs Sasha. Sasha nods, understanding as she finishes my food.

"Where is she sleeping?" Eren wonders.

"Probably in the bed at the nurses." The same girl replies, looking to him. 

I shake my head, wrapping my arms around Armin for a second time in just a short amount of time. I won't sleep feeling unsafe. If I sleep at all tonight, it will be with him close by. He blushes for the third time today. "You-You can't sleep in my room." Armin stutters.

"I don't think you have a choice." Sasha chuckles.

"Just sleep on the floor."

"Mikasa!" Armin looks to the girl and then back to me. "She's a girl."

Mikasa looks. "Just sleep on the floor. We've all had missions sharing rooms."

"It's just until she gets comfortable to the rest of us." Sasha adds.

"Are you serious?" Eren asks, having the same reaction as Armin.

Armin looks down to me as I hold his arm with pleading eyes. "I guess."

We then leave the room and he walks us through some halls before opening the door. Inside is a clean room with a nicely made bed. He walks over to a closet and pulls out two sets. "Since you probably don't want to sleep in those. He hands me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "I'll go to the bathroom." He leaves.

Once I am dressed I hear a knock at the door. it is only when I open the door myself, does he come back in already dressed. 

He shows me the bathroom and hands me an extra tooth brush as I get ready for bed. "So, you can have the bed and I'll sleep here." He pulls an extra blanket out and grabs one of the two pillows on the bed. I feel bad for kicking him out but I don't want to sleep in the same bed just as he doesn't and so I don't argue as he lays down on the rug in the room. 

"Goodnight, Davina." He yawns. I smile and snuggle into his blanket, his scent filling my nose and bringing me enough comfort to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Next part will be up soon :)


	3. Levi | Rejected | Part 2/5

A genuine laugh leaves my mouth as Sasha steals some of Connie's food. It's been a while since my laugh has been real and not me doing it just to convince everyone I am fine and me leaving Levi's squad was simply just because it was a wrong fit. No one knows the real reason and I intend to keep it that way. Having no one know, not only saves _me_ from the embarrassment but also Levi. The last thing I want to do is have his reputation ruined because I caught feelings.

Erwin decided to leave the decision of where I go up to me. So for the past few weeks I have been moving around squads, never staying in one for long. It's fun to meet people and connect with ones I never thought I would; such as Connie, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, and Bertolt. Erwin made me their squad leader temporarily for this mission. All the mission is is training as a squad, using this cottage by the forest.

My eyes move over to Sasha as she whines. A smile goes up onto my lips and I hand over my bread to her. Her eyes gleam as she practically drools, happily taking the food from me.

"Hey." Jean comes in the cottage with a letter in his hands. "They're sending in another team to join us in training."

We all look to him. "Who?" Connie asks.

"Captain Levi's squad." He replies, their gaze shifting to me.

I look down, biting my lip. I haven't seen him since I left and that was...weeks ago. Even without having to think, I know my feelings for him remain the same. Though they have been ignored, they have not been forgotten. Just the mere mention of his name brings so much back and I feel my heart physically ache from missing his presence.

"What was the reason you left again?" Connie asks, though I must have said it a hundred times by now. They always try and found out the real reason. I guess I am not very convincing.

I look up to him and try to force a believable smile on my lips. "I could no longer follow his lead." I reply, unable to lie to my friends but also not able to tell the whole truth. I stand, both of my hands resting on the table. "I'm going for a ride."

Without a reply, I move and walk out of the cottage, needing the alone time to sort through my feelings for Levi before him and the others arrive. He's not the only one I haven't seen. The others I get along with, even miss, but Petra...I loath seeing her again. 

I reach my horse, tacking her up and leading her over to a stump so that I can mount her with ease. Once I am on I turn her away, towards the forest. My mind begins to wander as we enter. Ever since I have left I have made sure that wherever I am, I am not nor will be in the same spot as Levi at the same time. Just hearing about his arrival so soon makes my heart pound with not only nerves but excitement? I want to see him but I know I shouldn't. There's no way around it now though; he is coming.

My mind then switches to Petra. She has just as much feelings for Levi as I do and with me out of the way she must have made some sort of move by now. He rejected me...maybe it's because she is the one he wants. Just the thought of them being together, tightens my chest as if I can't breathe. If it's true, I hope that they show me some courtesy and keep the PDA to a minimum when I'm around.

Or maybe he found someone else. I should be happy that he is happy, I want to be, but how can I be when all I want is that girl to be me. Even still, even now, I pine over him. I force myself out of my thoughts by shaking my head. I need to stop thinking like this. I need to get over him. I deserve better. I deserve someone who wants _me!_

By the time I return to the cottage, the sun has fallen almost to the horizon. A sigh leaves my lip once I arrive back, hopping down from my horse and taking care of her before walking over to the door. 

When putting my horse away, there were other ones, Levi's horse being among them. They're here, but I already knew they would be by the time I returned. Just beyond this door is everyone. It is hiding me from the people that I used to work alongside of, the man that has irrevocably stolen my heart. He has made it damn near impossible to get over him and also has my heart so closed off from anyone else, though he has no idea.

With a deep breath, I push open the door, having to get it over with at some point. Everyone was seated at the table right next to the door and they all turn to face me once hearing it creak open. "Davina!" Jeans exclaims, obviously having a good time. He must have found some alcohol. "We were waiting for you to start the party but you took too damn long." He comes and clumsily wraps an arm around my shoulders. 

Party? I look to see he is the only one intoxicated and everyone else is just sitting at the table eating. "It's okay." I reply, helping him back over to the table as I grab a plate and begin to dish myself up. "I didn't expect you to wait. I'm sorry; I got caught up."

"Doing what?" Jean leans his head on my shoulder. "I missed you." He whines. He must one of those drunks. The kind that are extremely clingy.

I can't help but release a chuckle from his attitude, bringing up a glass of water to my lips. "I was just riding around the forest."

"Alone?" Levi's sharp voice cuts through. I turn to face him, wondering why the first thing he has said to me since our conversation in his office was so icy. His eyes were not on me though, they were sending daggers to Jean. Jean being so drunk doesn't even notice. 

I clear my throat to get him to look up at me. Just his gaze, though intense, sends a shiver down my spine. I thought I would be able to hold his stare but I feel myself melt under it as they soften. _It means nothing_ , I try and remind myself. I will not get fooled again. 

I swallow, getting my nerve back. "We're inside the walls. The only thing that is dangerous is a bear...maybe." I say, wondering why he even cares. "Besides, I can handle myself. I needed the alone time."

Connie hands me the plate with bread on it. I take a piece from him with a smile. "Thank you."

Soon enough, conversation begins to flow again at the table. Eld turns to catch up with me, Oruo soon joining. We three laugh, talking about the good old days and how much we miss each other. I forgot how fun they are to be around. Eld then brings up Oruo being one of the two to wet their pants during our first expedition. His reaction sends me into a fit of laughter.

For a moment I am able to forget about Levi. That is until I look away from the two and lock eyes with him. Jealousy is wild in his stare and I begin to wonder why. What is he jealous of? That I am still close with my old teammates? I shrug it off and break our eye contact, going back to my old friends.

"Davina," Petra says, gaining my attention. "We were so taken back by your sudden departure. Why did you leave again?" She questions with a small smirk, almost like she knows the true reason. I glance to Levi, wondering if he has said a word about my, rather embarrassing, confession. 

"I could no longer follow the Captains lead." I reply, feeling Levi's gaze on me. "When he was in trouble I put his life before the missions and that isn't really what we're supposed to do. The mission becomes before anything, even our own life's."

The others quiet down, wanting to hear what is being exchanged between Petra and I. The burning question. She knows there is more to it. I can tell by just her smirking expression. She knows and she will do what she has to to get it out of me.

"And why did you put his life before your own?" She asks, changing my wording. 

I swallow nervously, shifting my gaze to see everyone listening intently. I meet hers once more. "Because he is-was my captain and I figured he was more important to the mission and humanity's hope than me." I explain, lying a bit but not entirely. Levi is more important in the military than me, seeing as he is more skilled, but that is not my reasoning for saving him.

Petra turns to Levi. "Is that true, Captain?"

He tears his gaze from me to look over to her for a moment. "I don't know what she thinks during a mission."

"Then what did she tell you when she came crying out from your office?" Petra pushes as I send her harsh glares. I hadn't even noticed she saw me. She has never liked me, ever since she realized that Levi goes easier on me. What she is doing is completely uncalled for. 

"She told me she was leaving." He replies, truthfully but still hiding my secret. I don't know why he is though, why does he care to hide it? Normally Levi would just speak the truth, not beat around the bush.

Petra puffs out her cheeks in frustration. "Because?"

Levi's expression turns annoyed. "She almost died to save me from a Titan."

"Leave it, Petra." I snap, eyes narrowing. "I don't know why you keep pushing. I left because I choose to, that's it!"

I stand from the table and slide out, wanting nothing more than to be away from her and this conversation. Without another word I go over to the stairs to head to the roof. I find it peaceful up there, especially at night. I don't get far though because as soon as I get half way up, I hear her say after me, "Or because you confessed your love for Levi and he _rejected_ you." I stop dead in my tracks, gripping the railing. "Is that it?"

I hold my tongue for a moment before I sigh, unable to turn around to face everyone as I admit to it. "I could no longer follow the lead of the one I love, who does not love me back." With that I continue my way up the stairs, leaving complete and utter silence behind me.

I continue my way up as I go to the roof, the sun being long gone by now and beneath the horizon. I lean back, laying completely flat with my hands over my stomach as I stare up at the stars, a small tear leaving my eyes. To admit it once to just Levi was hard enough, but now his squad and Jean's know about my horrible rejection and _pathetic_ excuse for leaving.

I lay there for an hour, wondering if I should ever go back inside. No one will say anything to me, I know that, but just the fact that they know is enough. If I get pity looks, I'll lose it. I frown, groaning, hating that it makes me feel and look weak to them. Hating that Petra had that power over me and exposed me. 

"Don't catch a cold." I hear Levi's voice say before he throws a blanket at me. I pull it down from covering my face and tilt my head a bit to look up at him. He looks just the same as he did when I last saw him: handsome. 

I sit up, fixing the blanket over my shoulders, wrapping it tightly around me. "Thanks." I reply, my voice low and soft.

He remains standing right behind me with his arms crossed for another moment. "That was...annoying." He says, finally speaking as he comes over and sits next to me, handing me a cup of hot tea. I gratefully take it, sighing at the warm feeling. It is silent between us again but I don't say anything, sipping my tea and looking out at into the night. It's peaceful, silent, no Titans in sight. It almost makes you forget there are any to begin with. 

"I take it you like your new squad?" He asks, breaking the silence.

I shrug. "I like them but it is just temporary. Erwin keeps moving me around, having me help some of the younger ones before I settle into a squad." I reply, holding the cup to my cold cheek. It wasn't until he brought me these warm items did I realize how cold I was. "I assume the squad is just as reckless." I smile thinking back to the days when Eld, Oruo, and I would try and race. One time Oruo got tangled up in it. It took us _forever_ to get him down.

His lips tilt up in the smallest smile. "Naturally." Was his response. 

"I'm sorry if that embarrassed you." I glance to him seeing that he is already looking to me. I blush, thankful for the cold air since I could blame it on that. "I meant to leave it in that office. For neither of us to have to see or speak to each other again."

His eyes soften so much that I am convinced this is another person. "Never see each other again? You want that?"

A humorless laugh leaves my lips as I break eye contact, unable to hold his for too long. My nerves get in the way and rejection burns my skin all over again. Anything having to do with him now is hard, knowing what I know, knowing how he feels for me. "It's not what I want, you have to know that by now." I take another sip, slowly bringing the cup down.

"Then why?"

I think for a moment, wanting to use my words carefully. "Because I can't control my feelings when I am with you. At some point in my life I want to have a partner, someone to share the rest of my life with and for a while I thought that it may be you but after your...rejection I realized that that is not a possibility. Being with you hurt and not being with you did too, but I hope that one day I'll get over my love for you and maybe I'll be able to truly be happy with someone who loves me just the same." My heart thumps against my chest as I open myself up to Levi once more, for the last time. I tell myself that we both need this closure.

"Did it work? The distance?" His tone almost sounds strained and like he is afraid of the answer.

I scoff, rolling my eyes at his stupid question. "Of course not, if anything it made them stronger. Missing you..." I feel my eyes tear up. He reaches out to put his hand over mine that now resides in my lap with my cup but he pulls it back. "If I am to be happy, I have to stay away from you, Levi. At least for a now."

"It's not the same." He says, "The squad. It's boring without you."

My lips tilt up in a small smile. "You'll get used to it." 

It is quiet once more. "It's not what I want." He whispers to me but clicking his tongue in annoyance. "I...miss you."

My heart leaps at that as my brain reminds me that it is just in a friendly way. Still, I intend to stay away from him, save my heart from further destruction. If this is the last time I see him for who knows how long, until I am able to no longer have such strong feelings for him, then I want to try something. "May I try something?" I asks, looking to him as he thinks for a moment and then nods.

I turn the other way to put my cup down and then turn back to face him. "I have to do this at least once." I speak softly, moving closer to him, his eyes watching me like a hawk but making no movement. My right hand lays on the roof below us to hold me as my left lifts to cup his cheek. He goes stiff when feeling me caress him, eyes widening but he stays.

I take a deep breath, pressing my lips to his. His are soft and allow me to part them with my own as I pour my emotions into this single unreturned kiss. I do not expect him to return it but just to endure it for me. I need this for me to move on.

Once I let them linger there for a moment I begin to pull back.

To my surprise, Levi leans back in, pressing our lips back together. He moves his lips with mine, taking his free hand to cup my cheek and angle my face. My heart nearly beats out of my chest as he returns my kiss, probably just doing it for my sake but I take it.

He is skilled, taking control of the kiss, dropping his cup to move his other hand around my waist and pulling me closer. His tongue runs along my bottom lip as they part for him. "Levi..." I pant, moving away, feeling myself getting carried away with him. I cannot lose myself further to his intoxicating self. "Thank you."

He leans his forehead against mine, both of us having to take a few pants to catch our breath from stealing the others. "That,... _this_ , is what I want." He says and then gets up to leave, leaving my mouth agape and my mind clouded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :)


	4. Armin | Scarred | Part 2/5

My legs swing back and forth on the branch that Armin dropped me off at. Below me, is the scouts running some drills. He sets me up this high up knowing that I like to watch with a nice view. There is a resting smile on my face as I watch them, my eyes continuously moving back to Armin. 

They are all training with their ODM gear today, maneuvering and practicing cool tricks as they slice their targets. I can't help but feel envy at how talented and strong they are. Every single one of them is extremely good at what they do and it is rather impressive how fast and smooth each of their movements are. 

Mikasa jumps to my branch, breathing heavily. Other than Armin, she is one I tend to stay close to, but that is only if he has to leave me, which is rare. It's been a few days and for most of my time with them, it has been spent eating, hanging out with Armin and his friends as they train, or reading in Armin's room as he polishes his boots or studies some book Hanji has gave him. It's been fun and nice...real nice to feel this safe.

"We're almost done." She informs me, as she watches the others take down the targets. I give her a smile and nod. She jumps back into action. I watch as she goes in but my eyes end up falling on Armin. My heart skips a beat watching his determined face as he acts like they are real titans. He is talented with his gear, something I am sure I could never do.

Once they finish and their commander lets them go, the others wait for Armin to come and get me. He flies up to my branch, breathing heavily from training. "Enjoy yourself?" He laughs as I swing my feet. Watching them train is one of my favorite things. It's better than any book.

I smile and nod at him, carefully standing up so that I don't fall. I walk over and touch his gear, tilting my head at it. It is rather strange how it works and moves. I take his hand into mine and open his palm up, using my index finger to write. We decided that my thumb is the space between my words. "I...like...watching..." I point to him. "Me?" He blushes, cheeks pinking. I nod my head getting him to blush harder and look away. "T-Thanks."

"Come on, slow pokes!" Jean yells up to us.

"I'm hungry!" Sasha adds.

"You're always hungry." Connie mutters, though we all could still hear it.

I wrap my arm around Armin's neck as he picks me up in his arms. "Ready?" He asks and I nod. He jumps down, safely getting us to the ground before he puts me down. I smile and kiss his cheek, something I have done a lot of as a thank you since I still am not able to find my voice. And each time he blushes.

"When will I get a thank you?" Jean smirks to me. "I'll get you next time."

A grin comes onto my lips, a time when I would laugh as I shake my head, but now nothing would come out. Putting my hand out for his palm, he gives it to me. "When...you...have...earned...it- Hey!" He exclaims as they laugh and I step back next to Armin. 

We all walk to the hall to eat, the others a few strides ahead of Armin and I. "Captain Levi told me that Commander Erwin wants to speak with you after dinner." Armin informs me.

I grab his hand to write in it. "Will...you...come?" He looks up at me to see if he is right as I nod my head. He gives me a gentle smile, knowing that I am still hesitant with leaving him and being with other people. I really only let him leave me with Mikasa. I know they are good people here but Armin makes me feel safe and Mikasa is so scary I am sure nothing would happen to me in her care.

"Of course." He replies, looking back forward. I quickly kiss his cheek. "Say, when Jean asked you for a thank you, would you give him one?" He careful asks me. I tilt my head. "Would you kiss his cheek or write thank you?" He clarifies.

I think for a moment before shrugging and blowing Armin a kiss to show. Gestures are easier and quicker than writing everything out. I see his face scrunch up, telling me I have said something that he did not like. I grab his hand once more as we continue. "Would...you...rather...me...only...kiss...you?" His blush deepens. "It doesn't matter."

My heart picks up the pace at his jealousy. Being so attached to Armin these past few days have made it hard to not have some feelings for him. I truly enjoy being with him, all the time. "I...will...save...those...just...for...you." I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Thank you?" His cheeks on fire but confused. I shake my head, wishing I could laugh at his obliviousness. "That...was...just...a...kiss."

Despite him being flustered he smiles to me. "You're too good." He says, lifting his hand up and patting my head, something I have grown fond of. 

We enter the hall soon and sit down with our food. I eat quietly as the others talk and laugh, teasing. Armin talks to Eren about him being a Titan, something I had to get used to. Eren is a good person and I doubt he would do anything on purpose to hurt someone but I don't know if I could handle seeing him in his Titan form. Not for awhile anyway.

"Davina," I turn to see Reiner come over to me. I turn more towards him to give him my attention. "I was wondering if I we could go on a date." He speaks openly, everyone at the table going silent and Armin freezing mid bite. 

Reiner and I have only spoken once or twice and it was brief. It was mainly him just thanking me for helping untangling his gear one day at practice. I recall him blushing when our hands touched for a brief moment but then I went back to Armin. I smile thinking about how Armin patted my head, telling me that I am kind.

I reach out for his hand, thinking that a simple shake of my head would be too harsh. Everyone watches us, even Jean is shocked by this encounter. "Reiner...that is bold." Sasha tells him, her filling the silence.

He gives her a nod and places his hand in my palm. I flip over his hand to write on. "I care for her." He tells Sasha.

I hesitate from his sentence, glancing to Armin to see him slowly put down his spoon, hair covering his eyes. "I...w...i...l-"

"She is writing out words for you. Her thumb is the space between the words." Armin informs him in a hostile tone, some of the people at the table turning their shocked expressions to him. No one would expect to hear a tone like that come from him. He is too sweet and kind to show any hostility...until now I guess.

"Oh." He nods at me to start again. "I...will...have...to...refuse?" He asks, looking at me like he cannot believe me. "Is that what you said?"

I sheepishly look away with a nod of my head. "I...am...sorry." He mutters, taking his handback with a huge sigh. "Just one date. I promise it will be fun. If you like swinging in the trees we can do that or I've seen you watch the horses, we can go do that." I scoot closer to Armin, finding that I would rather have more distance between Reiner and I than Armin and I.

I gesture for his hand again but Armin turns to face him. "She said no, leave it at that." He stands and puts his hand out for me. I let him pull me up and take me with him as I wave over my shoulder to the others.

As we walk I turn his palm over. I write on his hand but he doesn't say it aloud. I write it once more before he speaks. "Yes, I am fine." His tone tells me that he is anything but.

I pull on his hand to stop him. He lets me, turning to face me. "We have to get you to Commander Erwin's office." I write on his palm, asking if anything is wrong. "Nothing is wrong. I told you I am fine."

I frown, frustrated that I have to take the time to write it out and cannot speak it to him. 

_I said no_ , I write.

"It's probably best you did."

_Why are you mad?_

"I'm not."

 _You are_.

"Davina,"

_Tell me._

He sighs, turning away. "I didn't want him to take you. He...He doesn't deserve to."

My chest swells at that as a warm feeling fills my body. I take a step closer. I _did not want to go with him._ I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his chest, his heart pounding against my ear. 

He hesitantly wraps his arms back around me. He lets me hold him until I pull away and place a linger kiss on his cheek.

_Just a kiss._

He blushes. "We should go." I nod and follow him down the hall, up some stairs and taking a few more turns before arriving in front of the doors to what I am assuming is his office. Armin knocks before we are invited in. Armin salutes his commander and I copy his movements unsure of what I should do. 

"You're the girl that was rescued? Davina?" The commander stands, looking me over. His gaze is intense and it makes me stand a bit taller, but also move closer to Armin. 

Armin notices my silence and answers for me. "Yes, she is."

Erwin turns to him. "How long has she been here?"

"10 days, sir."

Erwin looks unhappy with his answer. "Why have I just heard of her?"

Armin holds his tall stance, not cowering under his tone like I am. "We did, sir, but I am sure the note must have gotten lost with everything going on."

Erwin nods and comes over to me, I watch him as I stay close to Armin. "Why is she attached to you?" He stops his strides over.

Armin glances to me and gives me a small encouraging smile before looking back to his commander. "I think I just make her feel safe since I'm the one that found her." I nod in agreement. "She is also mute at the moment, sir, so don't expect her to answer."

"How does she speak to you then?"

Armin opens his hand and uses his other hand to show him. "She spells out the word and uses her thumb as the space between each word."

Erwin is quiet for a moment, probably trying to think of more questions for Armin to answer for me. "Where does she stay?"

Armin's cheeks tint pink in the slightest though I notice him trying to stay calm. "In my room, in my bed, though I sleep on the floor." Erwin nods, so Armin adds more to change the subject. "She comes with me to practice and everywhere else."

Erwin looks me over once more before going back to sit down. "What does she do for us?"

"Sir?"

Erwin sighs. "She is not in the military and I doubt the people would be happy to know that their taxes are being used on a girl to live and eat here for free. Plus, wouldn't you like to not have to share your space and room?"

My heart rate picks up as I nervously think about having to leave. Armin remains silent, his mouth agape. "I-It's really no problem for me."

Erwin leans back in the slightest. "We have set up a place for her to stay until she is able to make a living of her own."

"Sir-"

"Levi will escort her." Erwin continues, as if Armin didn't speak. 

I clutch Armin's arm and shake my head vigorously. I will not leave his side, for as long as he wants me to stay I will. "She can't leave my side. She needs me or she starts getting panic attacks. I-I like having her around also, so do a lot of people. They don't mind her being here and if food is an issue then we can purchase her her own food. I will." Armin fights for me, warming my heart. "Sir, please."

Erwin looks between us suspiciously. "Is there a relationship going on here?"

"No." Armin answers automatically. "Nothing like that, sir."

"Good. We cannot support possible children." We both blush deeply, the thought not even crossing my mind. It is silent for a moment longer before he sighs. "She can stay only if there are no issues. As soon as I get a whiff of her name she is out."

Armin and I nod quickly. I blow him a kiss as Armin tries to pull me out before he can change his mind. "She means thank you when she does that!" Armin says before we're out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you're thinking of it :)


	5. Levi | Rejected | Part 3/5

The towel hangs around my neck as I use the ends to dry my hair more, walking back to my room. Erwin had me train with some of the younger scouts and I worked up a sweat. It wasn't so bad...until it was Mikasa's turn. I beat her, but just barely. In no time she will be above me. Her and Annie.

To get to my room I have to pass the hall where Levi lives. For a moment I think about paying him a visit, maybe try and steal kiss number 2 for us. Ever since we have had our first kiss things have gone back to normal; and by normal I mean I am back on his squad and everyone acts _exactly_ the same way they did before I left...including Levi. Sometimes I wonder and have to really think about if he actually kissed me back and if he told me that kissing me is what he wants because he doesn't show it, leaving me confused as to where we stand once again.

My footsteps slow, getting ready to turn down his hall before they stop once I hear Petra's and Levi's voices. Before I am seen, I quickly move and hide behind the wall, eavesdropping on their conversation. The only reason she would be down here is to see him.

"Come on, Captain." Petra laughs, her tone higher and sickly sweet with him. "You used to always come to my room for _tea_."

Instantly I feel my eyes narrow and my hands curl up into fists. It has become clear to me that she really did make her move once I left, she took that opportunity and it seems he let her. He used to go to her room for tea? What's wrong with a common open area, like where we always had our tea. 

I peek around the corner and see that Levi is leaning against the wall next to his door with his arms crossed, a bored look filling his expression. "I have too much to do." He replies, an unconscious smile spreading on my lips from him denying her. 

She takes a step closer and I have to stop myself from walking out. Is she really going to try and seduce him into going? She reaches up and places her hand on his arm, batting her lashes at him. "Levi," _Captain_ , she should address him as Captain. He only allows a few people to use his first name, addressing him so casually. "You know you love my _tea_ the best." The way she says tea makes my heart drop. Has something happened between those two?

He blinks, his eyes narrowing in the slightest. "I don't know why you say it like that." He sighs, looking like he is battling with himself before he pushes off the wall. "Fine. I'll have a cup." My mouth drops as they both come my way to go to her room. I have to quickly leave, before I am caught, fleeing to my hall and room

-

"Hey, Davina-" Eld comes up to me.

I put a hand in his face, not in the mood. "Not now." I snap, anger still coursing through my veins as I stomp to Levi's room. After what I heard and saw I decided it would be best to give myself some time to think about what I want to do and say rather than just...reacting. Obviously, it has not gone as planned because it has been two hours and I am still _very_ irritated. 

He cannot just cheat on me. I don't care how much I love the man, that is not okay. Just because he knows that I love him and he's never been in an _actual_ relationship does not give him a pass on cheating. This, I cannot let slide. I am worth more than this.

Eld watches me with curious eyes, but ultimately leaves me alone. Anyone I pass gives me a wondering look because they know that I am generally a happy person. Some try and stop me to talk about it, but the only person I want to talk to about it is at the end of my route. 

I raise my fist and knock on the door, loud. My arms cross as I impatiently tap my foot against the floor. It feels as if steam is physically coming out my ear from how mad I am. "Who is it?" I hear Levi call from the other side.

I scoff, rolling my eyes. He has no way of knowing it's me, but just him _not_ knowing makes me angrier. In my current mood, I am being unreasonable but I have every right to be. _I_ am the one that gets the pass, after what I witnessed earlier today.

Without answering I shove open the door and see him sitting in a chair by his window, teacup in one hand and a book in the other. He lazily looks up and sees me. He does not seem phased by my entrance or the aura I give off. 

"What is it?" He questions, dismissing my rude entry. I shut the door and take a deep breath as I narrow my eyes on him. He can tell something is wrong, it doesn't take a genius to, so he closes his book and puts it on a small table by him. "What's wrong?"

"I _cannot_ believe you!" I exclaim, unable to hold back any longer, pacing the floor in front of him. " _First_ , you reject me. _Then_ , you kiss me. And now, you _cheat?"_

"Cheat?" I roll my eyes, facing him and crossing my arms once more at his response.

_So he's going to play dumb._

"I saw you with Petra today. Going to her own room for 'tea'? I'm not _stupid,_ Levi." My tone is icy and sharp. If someone was speaking to me the way I am to him, I would definitely be a little scared. Never in my life have I been so angry and hurt.

"Just because you know how much I love you doesn't mean you can use that to your advantage and cheat on me, thinking I will just forgive you." Levi just stares at me as if something I said was untrue. 

He remains silent, not even parting his lips to insinuate that he has a response to my accusation, my _true_ accusation.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I exclaim, my foot tapping again. A nervous habit I have. This is not a situation I would want to be in and my nerves are going crazy despite my confrontational attitude. "No excuse as to why you went to have private tea with Petra when we're together?" I point to him and I.

He is silent for another moment before he finally speaks. "Are we together?" My eyes widen and my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

_Are we not?_

I had assumed when we kissed, that the feelings were mutual and we were in a relationship. "I-I-I-" I swallow a huge lump as tears threaten to form in my eyes. This has happened again. I have allowed myself to be embarrassed by the Captain once more. He does not feel the same way for me. He kissed me back out of pity. "I guess not." Clear sadness emitting from my tone. I can feel my own heart break and I worry he can hear it.

Before he can get another word out I turn and leave his room, quickly moving down the hall, turning at a few more before I reach a dead end. I lean my back against a wall and slowly slide down until I am sitting, knees pulled to my chest. My hands reach up and tangle themselves in my hair as I think, the burning tears running down my face.

 _How stupid am I?_

He basically told me he didn't like me the first time I confessed and yet I force myself on him by kissing him. He probably just kissed me to make me feel better and save me from further embarrassment. He is not the type to do that but I know he always has taken it easier on me. He probably just liked me as a person and that's it. No more and I read into it. I made up things in my head and tried to force him into something he obviously does not want.

He does not want me. He does not _love_ me.

I have just yelled at him when having no reason. It was me who got caught up, not him. I will never be able to face him again, but I have to. I cannot switch squads _again_. I need to not let it affect my work. I must push down my feelings for him and accept the fact that I will always be just a comrade... _maybe_ a friend, if he considers me that much.

An hour goes by...then two before I have pulled myself together enough to stand up. No one has found me, luckily, and I make my way to my room to clean myself up. Petra will have a field day when hearing about this. Apparently she is more of his type than me. He and I have never had 'tea'...whatever that means. I hope they are happy together and she spares me the heartache by not rubbing it in my face.

Once I am showered, for the second time today, changed and cleaned up, I make my way to the hall to eat. Just as I pass Hange, she stops me. "Davina, there is a whole group looking all over for you."

"Why?" I ask, wondering what the hell happened that I would specifically be needed.

"Where have you been?" She questions, pushing up her glasses as she looks me over for some kind of hint.

I pretend to think. "Around." Then I change the subject. "What's going on?"

Hange shrugs and the gives me a interesting smile. "I think you're in trouble with Levi. He's been ordering everyone to send you to his office for the past hour." I blush lightly, wanting nothing more than to just disappear. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." I say, trying to think of something to say to Hange because she will keep pestering me until she finds out. "I...I yelled at him earlier. Maybe that's it." She looks at me with slightly widened eyes. "I should go find out. His office?" 

She nods. "Good luck!" 

I look down, placing a hand over my heart as I take a deep breath. In just my 28 years my heart has been stressed far too much for someone my age. I would think titans would stress me out this much, not my captain. The walk to his office is all too fast and before I can knock, the door opens.

He looks at me in shock before going back to being neutral. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" I ask, acting as if there is nothing between us, which I guess there isn't. 

He moves aside so I can step in. I walk in, careful not to bump into him, and remain standing as he goes to lean against the front of his desk, arms crossed. He looks as if he is thinking, wondering what to say to me and so I decide to rip off the band aid, help him out.

" _Look_ , I was out of line." I say, trying to make my tone even as I can feel the tears welding up again. He brings his gaze over to me and I feel my knees get a little weak. One of his stupid effects on my body. "I was wrong to assume that just because you kissed me back, that we were together. You have every right to do whatever you want, with anyone you want. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you are my Captain after all. It was disrespectful." I salute him, keeping our relationship the way it should be. "My apologies, Captain."

He clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Stop that."

I stand straight again, narrowing my eyes "Stop what?"

"Talking to me as if..." He turns his head, never being one with his emotions. "as if I am _just_ your captain."

I scoff, shaking my head. "Then what are you to me? Because, frankly I feel as if I am getting whiplash from you." A scowl makes its way onto my lips. "Am I just someone in your squad? A friend? _Obviously_ , I am nothing more than those two. You have proven that to me twice!"

He remains silent, displeasure clear on his face. "Just tell me, _Captain!_ Put me in a place and leave me there, because I cannot take this back and forth confusion any longer. What. Am. I?"

He looks back to me with determination in his eyes as he pushes off his desk and strides over to me. I take a step back with each time he gets closer until my back hits the wall and he encages me there with both of his hands on either side of my face. I hold his gaze, heart pumping through my chest but I will not back down again.

"You," He leans down, inching closer to my face as my cheeks flare. "are _mine_." Before I can comprehend his words, his lips are on mine. I barely have enough time to respond before his tongue slides into my mouth, claiming every inch as his own. I lean more into him, angling my face in a way that feels right between us. We both pour all our emotions and I feel my heart explode. 

He pulls away just to leave a trail of kisses going down to my neck. "Levi..." I breathe, lifting my hands up to wrap around him. He begins sucking on a piece of my neck, biting it harshly before lifting his head back up and pressing a soft kiss to my swollen lips. 

"Everyone will know it now." He says, nodding towards the fresh hickey he has left.

My hand goes to the now tender area, looking to him. "Then we are together?" I ask, feeling the need to clarify, _especially_ after everything.

He chuckles, bringing down his hands to go by his side, but not moving back. "Yes. I tried asking you that earlier to confirm but you left."

I blush. It really was just a question. "And the 'tea' with Petra?"

He rolls his eyes but by the smile on his face, I am able to tell he is just amused by my jealous question. "Just tea. She insists on having it in her room and I would refuse if her tea wasn't the best." He moves away, after tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, going to lean against his desk again. "I drink my tea and then leave. She tries talking to me but I just ignore her."

I smile, biting my lip. "I am yours?" He nods. "And you are mine?" A faint blush appears on his cheeks and he clicks his tongue in annoyance to look away but nods.

I walk over, him only turning back to face me when my lips are on his neck, sucking and nipping just the same way he was with me. Pulling back and looking at the dark mark I smile. "It's hardly fair if I'm the only one marked." The corner of his lips tilt up in an amused smile. I lean up and kiss his lips once more, testing the waters. He cups my cheek and returns it.

I hum in happiness, pulling away. "So...you like me?" I tease getting him to scoff.

"Go eat or something." He moves away to sit behind his desk. 

"What should I tell people about your mark?" I point to the hickey on my neck. I doubt he wants anyone knowing that we are dating now and he especially doesn't want them getting any wrong ideas. 

"I think our matching marks will answer their questions." He replies, opening up a file.

I nod my head. "Then I will see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more!! I hope you guys are enjoying it :)


	6. Armin | Scarred | Part 3/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear enough, the italics mean that she is talking by writing it on their palm :)

My back leans against a trunk as I remain on the ground today while watching them practice. It is hand to hand combat so there is no reason as to why I should be up on a branch, plus Armin doesn't have the gear to get me up there. Though I have a book in my hand and intended to be reading while they train, I find my eyes moving up to them and not focusing on what's in my hand.

Armin is partnered with Eren and he is doing pretty good against him. He has managed to take down Eren a few times while Eren has only been able to do it twice. Looking at them you would assume Eren is the better one among the two but they are relatively the same, if not Armin being slightly better. Though neither are nearly as skilled as Mikasa and Annie.

A resting smile remains on my lips as I watch them. Both are breathing heavily, circling the other. Sweat rolls down eithers face as determination is clear on their sights that are locked onto the other. 

My book falls from my lap and it brings me back. I blink and look down to the book that is faced down, bending some of the pages. I reach over to pick it up, smoothing out the pages before shutting it. Obviously my attention is else where. The book is placed on the ground next to me, as I decide that I will read it later when Armin is studying or cleaning his uniform. 

Watching them and thinking about what they do has me imagining how fun it would be for me to be able to do it. They fly around and fight, taking down the titans that threaten our species. It's wishful thinking, because I will never be as talented or as brave as they are. Well, I won't say never, but not anytime soon will I be. For now, I am content with remaining on the sidelines with Armin always being by my side to protect me and just be with me.

The sound of the ground crunching gets me to move my gaze over from them and to the person walking towards me. Mikasa comes and sits beside me, her partner having gave up on her. I look over and see Jean laying on the ground, breathing heavily, while Mikasa seems as if she just went for a light jog.

I turn and give her a smile. "Still nothing?" She questions, it now being well close to a month since I have been with them and my voice has yet to return. I drop my gaze and shake my head. "I wonder why. Are you still afraid?" She puts out her palm for me. 

_I am afraid of Titans._

"But right now?" I shake my head. She sighs and leans her head back against the same trunk as me. "Are you happy? It could be your sadness from..." She trails off as we both know she speaks of my parents.

 _I am happy with you guys. I miss my parents_.

"Maybe acknowledging their death will help in the process of your voice returning." She says and then sits up, turning to face me. "We've all lost someone. When wall Maria fell, so did our house...on Eren's mom. We tried everything to save her but in the end a titan came and..." I feel his pain and hers, I imagine she cared for his parents also. I remember Armin telling me that the three of them grew up together and Mikasa lived with Eren. 

"Both of us, and the others, know the feeling of having someone you love die in front of you and there is nothing you can do." She explains to me. I know that each of them has felt some sort of pain like mine or very close to mine and yet they all still have their voices, they even found courage in their tragedy. 

My eyes move from hers and over to Eren. I have been too focused on feeling normal and finding my place here that I have not given finding my voice another thought. In truth, I won't feel completely normal ever again but a step closer to that is gaining my voice back. Determination fills my expression knowing that I need to acknowledge my sadness and no longer push that memory away. It happened and I can't change anything about it. I can't keep living in the past; I need to move forward. 

A new feeling of purpose fills my eyes and I now know that I need to stop living in denial and start living in acceptance, if I want to gain my voice back and start my new life here. I lean over and kiss her cheek. The corner of her lips tilt up in a small smile. "You're welcome." She and I stand up as everyone finishes. 

Armin walks over, with Eren, as I give them both a closed eyed smile. They return it and once they're close enough I turn to Eren, putting out my hand for his. 

"Hey, Davina." He replies, putting out his hand to me. Armin watches us with curious eyes, seeing as I talk to him the most. Eren is also a bit confused though he doesn't question it. 

_Can we talk?_

He blinks, bewildered. Him and I are friends but we aren't the type to have deep conversations. "Yeah, of course." He turns to the others since he is the only one who knows what I wrote. "She wants to talk."

"Is everything okay?" Armin asks me, worrying that something has happened. I smile, waving him off to let him know that I am fine. Better, actually. 

Mikasa nods, knowing where I am going with this and turns to inform them both so I don't have to write it all out. "I think she wants to talk about her parents. I told her about what happened in Wall Maria." She looks to me for confirmation and I nod. " We think that it may help with gaining her voice back, if she acknowledges what happened."

Eren glances to Armin but then looks to me, giving me a smile. "Sure." He replies to me and then to them, "We'll catch up."

"Come on, Armin." Jean comes up from behind, smacking Armin's back, as he is still catching his breath from Mikasa kicking his butt. "She'll live without you for an hour."

Armin looks to me and I give him a thumbs up to let him know it's okay for him to leave. He knows I tend to want him to stay with me wherever. Truth is, I need to get used to being on my own and not relying on Armin for so much. Though, I do enjoy his company.

Eren and I both go to sit against the same tree Mikasa and I were just at. He turns to me, knowing that he will be doing most of the talking and starts with his mom.

-

Eren walks me back. Talking through everything makes me feel not so alone. Eren understood everything I was saying and the feelings that I have been feeling. It is like a weight has been lifted from my chest and I can fully breathe.

He waves goodbye to me as he heads to his own room, dropping me off at Armin's. I knock gently before entering. Armin is sitting on the bed, book in hand, already showered and changed. He is ready for bed, my eyes moving to the makeshift one already set up on the floor. 

Once he sees me he closes his book and quickly comes over. He notices my tearstained cheeks and pulls me into a warm, tight hug without a word. One of his hands slides up to caress the back of my head. "Are you okay?" His voice is soft and full of concern. I wrap my arms back around him, stuffing my face into his chest and nod. He lays his head on top of mine, taking a deep breath. "I hope talking about it helped. I hate seeing you cry though."

My heart swells as he holds me, something I have noticed only happens with him. 

I pull back, just enough to provide some space between us but not enough to get out of his hold. _I missed you._ I write on his chest.

Armin blushes, moving his hands up to cup both my cheeks, bending down to place a longing kiss on my forehead. "I missed you, too." He then chuckles. "It was weird not having you by my side."

I smile, taking this moment in before pulling away fully to get myself ready for bed. He already has laid out some pajamas for me to wear and I take them while heading to the bathroom.

Once I return, I grab the brush he got me and brush my hair until all the knots are out. Setting it back on the small table I go to bed and climb under the covers, Armin turning off the light and laying in his own bed. 

My conversation with Eren fills my mind.

_"I felt so alone after it happened. Then anger came and that's all I focused on. It blinded me for years." Eren explains as I listen intently. "I found friends and a new purpose. I am going to kill every last titan but I don't have this courage from my memory, I have it from my friends." He pauses and looks to me. "You have your voice and the courage to use it again because you have us and yourself. It's up to you when to find and use it."_

I have a voice; it's time I take it back.

I roll over to the side of the bed and peek over to see Armin peacefully sleeping. His light snores filling the room and I have to catch myself from staring. I take a deep breath and use all my strength to force something out, anything. "A-A-Arm-min." My voice comes out rough, expected since I haven't used it in a long time. 

His eyes shoot open as he sits up and looks around. "Did you hear that? Is someone in our room?" He stands, starting to check the room out. "Just stay on the bed."

I smile, standing up to grab his hand and pull him to sit on the bed next to me. "A-Armin." I repeat, better than before as it starts coming back to me. His eyes widen, pupils becoming as big as saucers.

"You're-You're speaking!" He states the obvious. "How?"

I think for a moment and try to speak slowly since it has been a while since I last used my voice. "I...am...not a-lone. I have you." I say, pulling his hand into my lap. "You helped...me gain my voice...back."

He smiles, pulling me into another hug. "I knew you could do it. I'm so happy for you." I hug him back, finding myself loving the feeling. He pulls away to go back down but I stop him. I want to remain in his arms for the night and continue to feel this warmth. "Stay." I tell him.

"I don't know." He looks unsure, though like he wants to, before I pull him down and the blanket over us. 

"Stay." I repeat, snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes. He doesn't move for a moment and then tightens his grip on me.

"Okay." He whispers back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know :)


	7. Levi | Rejected | Part 4/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this doesn't go exactly as the story goes since I changed just a little bit, so please don't come at me for being wrong. It is intentional. Thank you! :)

"Going to get another hickey?" Jean teases me as I go to open the door to Levi's room. I want to check on him before we go on our mission, a mission I think he should sit out for. After Annie, he hurt himself and needs to recover before worrying about jumping back in.

Ever since I have walked out with a hickey and they found out it was Levi, only because he had a matching one, I have been relentlessly teased. I have never seen Petra so mad and the others on our squad so surprised and amused. I miss them, even Petra at times. What happened shouldn't have and I should be right there with them but Eren transformed as soon as Annie's eyes set on me. He told me later it was because he didn't want to lose anyone else, not if he can do something to help.

"Wouldn't you like to know what goes on behind this door." I lower my eyes , looking at him through my lashes, and tease Jean, insinuating that Levi and I are doing sexual acts, something we have yet to do. It's just never been the right time and I would rather it not be forced and planned but natural. 

Jeans eyes widen before he chuckles and shakes his head. "Who would have thought? You and the Captain?"

I playfully roll my eyes. "See you on the mission, Jean." With that I push open the door and enter Levi's room. He is sitting on his bed, snapping a gun holder to his chest, the pistol laying on the bed next to him. He looks up as I enter. "What are you doing?"

"Pastor Nick is coming with us and I just think he may need some...inspiration when it comes to answering our questions." He replies, checking the bullets in the gun before putting it in the halter. 

I walk over to him, standing between his legs and getting him to look up at me. "Why don't you stay?"

He clicks his tongue, annoyed that I am still suggesting he stay. He's never been the injured one and he doesn't like not being useful. "Just because I have a bad ankle doesn't mean I'm useless."

I shake my head, cupping his cheeks and pushing on them so his face seems chubbier than what it is. "You know that's not what I mean." I lightly laugh, before releasing his face, laying my arms to rest around his shoulders. "I just want you to be safe and if that means you sit this one out until your ankle heals then so be it."

He releases a sigh, bringing up his arms to wrap around me and tug me closer. "Don't expect me to stay and you to go." He replies, his voice going lower. Trying to get Levi to stay either way would be damn near impossible. I smile, brushing his hair from his face; he needs a haircut. "I won't be with you, anyway, I'm going with those brats."

"I know." I say, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's just until you heal."

He glances down to his ankle and silently curses at it. "How is it that that brat heals in hours and I need weeks."

I chuckle. "Because that _brat_ is a titan." I then think about the mission and how much I want him to just stay and be safe while we go out. I want him to be careful. "Hey," He brings his gaze back to me. I blush slightly but hold his gaze, even when it flickers to my lips for a moment. "be careful, okay? Don't do anything too crazy that could end up with you more hurt or..." I don't dare say the end. 

His eyes soften, a small tilt of his lips appearing. "Don't worry about me, worry about you being safe." He stands up, him now having to look down to me; he is only a few inches taller than me. "I would much rather you be alive."

I grin up at him, butterflies going wild in my stomach from his words of affection. Never would I imagine we would get to this point. "We should go." I say after a moment of silence. His loving eyes hanging onto my presence as I feel myself fall more in love with him. He nods in agreement but neither one of us moves apart.

I feel his arms slide up until they cup my cheeks. "One more thing." His voice is low, essentially a whisper. He brings his lips down to mine as I smile, welcoming the kiss with open arms. He parts my lips with his own, keeping it sweet. We both hold them there for a moment before pulling away.

I can't recall a time I have ever been so happy. It's so strange that one person has this kind of power over my happiness. "I love you, Levi." I say, so much emotion behind my tone. 

His lips tilt up, him loving to hear me say it, though he rarely says it back. He once told me it's hard for him to be as open with his feelings as me, something I noticed without him bringing it up. Instead he just presses another kiss to my lips, that being his way of telling me he feels exactly the same.

-

My horse keeps the pace next to the wagon carrying Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hange, and Nick. The six of them are going to a Scout controlled fortress while the rest of us go to lead the titans, that have somehow managed to get into the walls, away from them.

For now, we are together, waiting on Erwin's command to split up. For the moment, I listen to their conversation. Levi threatens the man with his gun before Hange shoots him down, saying that she already tried it and it didn't work. An amused smile comes onto my lips as I hear my boyfriend be his hostile self.

We know they're hiding something from the rest of us. They know something we don't about the titans and it's about time we find out. Considering everything that's happened and everyone we've lost, we deserve to know everything. We can't rid the world of titans without knowing everything they know.

"Split up!" Erwin calls from ahead and we all agree with our commander, knowing the plan.

I tighten the reins in my hands and turn to leave but Levi's strong voice stops me. "Hey!" He calls before I get too far. I look to him, wondering what he had to stop me for. "Don't be stupid and get yourself killed on me." The few people nearby look back and forth between us. In Levi language that is basically him telling me to be careful. 

Everyone is still getting used to us being together. They have never seen him be so soft with someone, even though he rarely is when anyone else is around. 

I flash him a grin, with a wink. "I'll be fine, Levi. You are the one that is hurt. Don't be stupid and try to force your body into something it is not ready for." I tell him, giving him a firm look. "I'll see you after." He gives me a stiff nod, something bothering him. But I have no time to push and find out. 

With one more look at him, I turn around and take off. I push my horse faster until I am able to catch up with Sasha and the others.

-

"Damn." I curse. If only I had my ODM gear I could be helping the others fight the titans. Reiner, Krista, Bertholdt, Connie, and I remain behind me as we stand on the top of this abandoned castle. Ymir is down there in her titan form and is being overwhelmed, she can only do so much on her own. The shock of her being a titan still taking me by surprise, but there is no time to dwell on it. She is a titan and that is that. At least she is on our side.

I hold my arm, my left arm that got bit by a titan as I pushed Reiner out of the way who pushed Connie. Reiner immediately helped me and made a sling out of the bottom of his shirt for me, exposing his well built mid drift. Ever since I saved him and he helped me, he has been staring at me strangely. Not in a way I particularly enjoy. 

Krista goes to stand on the edge as Connie and I try to hold her back. She screams at Ymir not to give up and die. "If you're gonna die protecting this tower, forget about it!" She screams, almost falling off the edge as we hold her place back. "Tear it down!"

At that Ymir jumps up and begins ripping the tower down. Shit, shit, shit, _shit!_ If she knocks down this tower, we'll evidently go down too. There's no way we'll survive this kind of fall, especially with a bunch of titans waiting at the bottom for us. I told Levi I would be careful and return. There's no way I can do that if she knocks the whole tower down.

I share a scared look with the others besides Krista. Just then Ymir jumps up. "Want live...? Grab me!" She says in her strange titan voice. I make sure the others get on before I hop on myself. We go down and I hold back a scream, suddenly height becoming a fear of mine. 

As we fall one of the titans reaches up and tries to grab me, only knocking me off of Ymir and to the ground. I smack the hard concrete, holding my side since I landed on it. "Ow." I groan, pushing myself up just to meet to face of a titan.

A shaky breath leaves my lips as I feel my heart stop. It smiles to me before reaching out and grabbing me. "No...no!" I cry, its fingers wrapping around my body and squeezing me more. I wince, my side on fire along with now the rest of my body. I see the others facing the same problem as me and know this is our end. "I'm sorry, Levi." I whisper, watching it open its mouth and me near my end.

Suddenly Hange comes out of nowhere and takes the titan down. She comes around and grabs me, before I meet the ground for the second time. "Thank you." I hug her tightly with my good arm once we're both back on the ground. 

She gives me a wide smile. "Of course, Davina. I wasn't about to let you get eaten." She pats my head and then laughs. "Plus Levi would kill me." I chuckle at that. We both look over and see Krista crouching over Ymir's body. I glance to Hange to see a hard look on her face and fear for Ymir. Who knows what they'll do to her. 

Eren runs over to me as Hange leaves to check on the girls. "Are you okay?" He looks me over as I hug him too.

"I'm fine." I lift up my arm. "Just got had a close call with my arm and a bruised side." He frowns at that and opens his mouth to say something else but Reiner comes over, interrupting him.

"I got it from here." Reiner says, giving Eren a hard look. "You can go talk with Hange about Ymir." Eren glancing to me for a moment before nodding back to Reiner.

"I'm glad you're okay." I smile to Reiner, looking around to the others, releasing a sigh of relief. "Everyone made it."

Reiner takes a step closer. "I saw you hit the ground pretty hard and grab your side." He puts out his arms. "I should carry you back so you don't hurt yourself further. Walking in your shape won't help your condition."

"That is very nice." I say to him, allowing him to hoist me up, carrying me bridal style as I wrap my arm loosely around his neck. "You don't have to, you know."

He leans closer to me, so much so that I feel the need to lean back a bit. "I want to. You're safe with me."

-

Reiner puts me on the back of his horse and then carries me as we get to the top of the wall. He holds me tight to his chest, and for awhile I have felt a little uncomfortable about it. I think him carrying me has meant more to him than it does to me. I see us friends and I fear Reiner sees us as...more.

I spot Levi coming over, a slight limp in his walk, but his gaze hard as he comes over. It's like he does not care about his limp anymore but only what's in front of him and that is Reiner holding me tightly against his chest. I don't blame him. I would also be upset if the roles were reversed and he was holding some girl like this. 

Levi walks right up to us and I feel Reiner stiffen. "She's okay, I've got her." Reiner speaks before Levi can. "I'm just going to take her to get checked out."

Levi simply glares at him, fire behind his eyes as he looks us over. "What the hell happened?"

"If you were there, you would know." He mutters, and I look to him with a shocked expression. "A titan got her arm and then she injured her side getting knocked off titan Ymir. I assume it's a few broken or bruised ribs. A titan then got her but Hange saved her." He swallows nervously, a shiver going down his spine, from Levi's death glare.

I feel a little selfish for the way I get butterflies from him being jealous. I like this side of Levi. I bite my lip, having to hide the smile that wants to come out. "Give her to me." Levi orders, voice harsh. He takes a step closer with his arms our ready to take me. 

Reiner refuses, stepping back. I look over to him wondering why he will not hand me to Levi. "Reiner," I get his attention as he softens his gaze to me. "Levi can take me." I say, trying to relieve the tension of the conversation, unwrapping my arm around his neck and reaching out for Levi.

Levi's eyes soften on me as he walks close enough for me to wrap both my arms around his neck and hug him, Reiner finally giving me over. Levi holds me bridal style. "I'm glad you're okay." I whisper to him, leaning back and laying my cheek on his chest. "Thank you for carrying me, Reiner."

He gives me a sad look. "Is it true? You and the Captain?"

I look to Levi who smirks, looking pleased with himself. "We are together, yes. She is _mine_." 

"Stop being hostile." I say, lightly hitting his chest. "But yes, Levi and I are together."

"That's too bad." He replies. "I was going to see if you-"

"No." Levi cuts him off. Before Reiner can get another word in Levi turns and leaves. 

"That was rude." I state.

He shrugs. "Should I have stayed and waited for him to ask you out and _then_ say no?"

I laugh, leaning up to snuggle into his neck. "Don't tell me you're jealous." He clicks his tongue. "I like this side of you." I kiss his cheek.

"You're ruthless." He mutters, hating the stares from everyone as I show him affection. Affection he does not deny. I imagine it is a strange sight.

"Is that all you got, Captain?" I whisper to him, getting him to look down at me from my tone as I drag my finger along his jawline and cup his cheek, turning him to face me and place a light kiss on his lips.

He shakes his head with a small laugh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and it is pure fluff! Lol


	8. Armin | Scarred | Part 4/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a few days to update. In all honesty I was not in the best mood and didn't want my mood to reflect my writing. I hope you guys understand :)  
> Levi's part should be out tomorrow or the day after.

A few days have gone by and the word has gotten out about me gaining my voice back. Many congratulated me, some commented on how long it took me, but I'm just glad that I have it back. My speech has really improved also, I almost make no mistakes now. Armin has helped me with regaining my memory on speech. And every night he pulls me close to his chest as we fall into a slumber. I doubt that I will ever be able to sleep properly without him again. 

I follow him and the group outside to the training grounds. It was only two days ago that we found out that the scouts would be sent out on a mission outside the walls. They're meeting with their leader now, preparing to leave. Armin, and the others, were given a rundown yesterday and all I can think about is how the titans took everything from me, destroying my village. They can't take Armin and my new friends from me. I won't be able to take another hit like that. 

I stand next to Armin, my expression laying me out like an open book. Armin glances over to me to see how worried and upset I am. He reaches out to grab my hand and give me a squeeze. I look over to him as he presents me with a small smile, something he does to try and ease my nerves when it comes to stuff like this. All I can do is give him one back, but it is more forced than natural. He needs to focus on surviving the mission, I don't need to worry him about me.

The briefing is done shortly and a frown forms on my lips as it is time for them to leave. This is not the first mission he has had to leave me for but it doesn't make it any easier. The moment he leaves through the gates I worry about him until the moment he walks. I try not to worry him too much but it's hard to hide my feelings after everything that I've been through.

He turns towards me as the others walk over too to say goodbye. "Ready?" I ask, looking to each; Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Sasha, and Connie. I worry not just for Armin but for all. I would worry more if Mikasa wasn't there to cover them. She is extremely skilled from what I've seen and has the most kills.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Davina." Sasha says, seeing the fear all over my body. "We'll be okay!"

I take a deep breath. "I know. It's just nerve racking every time you guys leave." My eyes leave hers and slowly make their way to Armin's. "Why do they keep popping up?" My question refers to the many Titan's popping up out of no where. My village has not been the only one that was destroyed by titans inside the walls. There is no entrance and the whole thing is a mystery. Armin's squad is ordered to check the wall while the others are checking the last places titans were seen.

They all shrug at my question. "Captain and the Commander think someone is hiding something." Eren replies.

Levi whistles to them, signaling that they need to hurry up with me and go. "Well, be careful." I look to them all and then to Eren. "Don't be stupid." I tease knowing how Mikasa and the others tell me that he tends to rush into things sometimes. He blushes lightly with the roll of his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah." He waves off. "We will." They all give me a quick hug before going to their horses. Armin remains behind, him and I liking a second to ourselves to say goodbye.

I look to him, fear clear on my face for him. "Please be safe." I say, pulling him into a hug as I lay my head on his chest. Armin holds me close to him, placing a soft kiss on my head before laying his cheek on me. I know the others are watching, though they pretend to be busy. "I need you, so don't get yourself killed." My voice comes out soft and low, though the slight crack in my voice gives away how upset I am.

I know he has to do this but I just wish that we lived in a simpler world. A world without the stresses of titans wanting to kill us every single second of every single day. A world where I could live happily with Armin and my friends...where my parents were still here.

Armin tightens his hold for a brief moment before releasing me. "I'll be safe and come back." He tells me. Our eyes meet and his soften once they see my watery eyes. "I always come back. This time is no different."

"I know. I just worry." I break eye contact to look at the ground. "Every time I think about you going near a Titan..." I trail off, the memories of my parents flashing through my mind.

He uses a hand to gently grab my chin and get me to look up to him. "I know, but I'm trained for this remember." He leans down and presses a linger kiss on my forehead as I close my eyes in bliss. We are becoming rather affectionate with each other though it is just small kisses here and there. I often find my eyes being drawn to his lips and wonder what it would feel like to have them on my own. My feelings have become quite clear to me in the last few days but I do not know where Armin stands and I don't know if he'll ever see me as something other than this poor sad girl. 

"I have to go." He tells me. 

Reluctantly I let go of him. "I'll miss you." I openly admit, having been attached for him so long makes him being away that much harder.

He gives me a sad smile. "I'll miss you." He responds, neither one of us moving as we take in the other being right here. 

"Come on!" Eren yells to us.

Armin gives them a sheepish smile. "See you soon." I tell him, pecking his cheek and letting go of him so that he can catch up with his squad. He gives me one more smile before walking over and leaving, their squad going through the gate. 

-

A scream erupts from my chest as someone is snatched up right in front of me. They scream as the titan holds them high above their mouth before dropping them side. A sickening crunch is heard, my feet taking me as fast as they could away. I crawl under an overturned wagon, breathing heavily as my heart is pounding, my ears ringing. 

The same ones from the village managed to make it inside this wall. They got in and most of our military is gone, at least the highly trained ones are. All we are left with is rookies and I hate watching them scream and die. They are not trained enough for this. They are just kids, younger than me and my friends. 

"Davina!" I look to my left to see one, a girl I had just met last week. She holds the weapons and tries to come over but she too is taken up. I scream, holding my head with my hands, memories of my parents merging with this new horrid memory. My whole body shakes as I rock myself, completely curled up, tears gushing down my face like a waterfall.

I feel like I can't breathe. I choke on air as I try to take in more to catch my breath. There is so much screaming and yelling and the sound of buildings falling around me. I feel as though I can't breathe; I can't catch my breath. It's happening again. Everyone around me is dying and I...I can't do anything. 

The ground shakes as a Titan comes by and I cower further back. It lifts the wagon and sees me. My body is frozen as I stare up into his wide smiled face. It's other hand comes to grab me. Nothing leaves my throat as I shake and stare into its eyes as it lift me up, crushing my body from its tight grip. I wince as it's mouth opens. 

It lifts me higher and finally I scream, thrashing in its hand and putting mine out to try and stop myself from going in. Hot tears rush down my face as I hear the familiar sounds of ODM's. One of the rookies comes by and cuts the back of the neck, saving me as I drop, he comes back around and catches me, taking me safely to the ground. "Thank you." I shake, he nods and goes back to fighting. I look around, taking a step just to fall over. He must've broken a few ribs or something when he held me because the pain to move is almost unbearable. 

I swallow my pain and force myself to continue. Up ahead I see a horse, the rider gone as it freaks out from Titans running past it. I hide and then take off towards it, gritting my teeth from the pain. "Hey." I whisper, reaching out to let it sniff my hand. Once I see that it is nice I hop on, squeezing the sides as we take off, my sides killing me. We weave through each Titan and go towards the gate where they broke through.

I push harder and faster to get away from the town and from the Titans, looking for Armin and the squad. They have to know that they're attacking and if they don't I will tell them. This is all I can do to help; I am not trained or strong enough but I can do this. My breathing becomes labored as I feel myself becoming light headed. _No!_ I scream in my head. _Not now._ I need to find them, him. They need to go and help.

"Armin!" I yell. The horse is `at full gallop as if knowing that finding them is our only hope. "Armin! Eren! Mikasa!" My voice is hoarse and my throat is raw from the screaming before. 

After a few minutes I see a group riding towards me and I smile knowing that I have at least found someone. "Help!" I yell, to them. Up in the front I see their Captain, Levi.

They near me and I hear a few gasps. Armin jumps from his horse and runs over to me. I push him away. "You have to go! Save them! The titans," I cry, "They're attacking our town."

"Come on!" Levi commands and they all take off, leaving Armin and I. 

"You have to go." I groan, laying down on my horse, feeling myself slipping into blackness. Armin pulls me from my horse and into his arms. Fear is all over his face though it's not from the titans, it's from my injuries. "I'm fine. Just," I wince. "One got ahold of me and crushed me a bit."

"A titan got you?" He asks, his eyes widen and I can feel his heart beating. I nod, leaning more into him as it takes away some of my pain. "I'm sorry we weren't there in time. You could have died and I-" A sob stops him.

"I'm okay." I reply, a ghost of a smile on my face. "A rookie saved me just in time."

"I'll have to thank him." He replies, shaking his head. "I would never be able to forgive myself."

"It wouldn't have been your fault." I say, my breathing slowing. "Armin, I'm falling."

"I'll take you back, you'll be okay." My eyes close as I feel him kiss my forehead. 

I smile in bliss. "Armin?" He hums in response, picking me up. "I love you." I feel him stop as I allow myself to fall into the darkness, the pain taking control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!! SPOILER !!!!!!!!(Kind of)  
> For those who have seen the new episode
> 
> I am...DESTROYED


	9. Jean | Gone | Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad one shot so don't read if you want a happy ending. There is no happy ending in this one :/
> 
> WARNING: This chapter could be a potential spoiler for those who have not seen Season 4 episode 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said in the previous one shot, I have not been in the best mood and I wrote this while I was sad. I have no reason to be sad but sometimes I just get into a mood every once in a while. Enjoy...if you read (There's not a happy ending). 
> 
> Also this is in third P.O.V because I thought it was easier to write this type in that point of view. Sorry if it bothers you.

"It's almost time to go." Jean comes up from behind as Davina stares out on top of the building they're on. All of the Corps are here in this horrible place to aid Eren in his plan. They have been planning this for months now but being here...she finds herself wanting to be anywhere else. She finds herself wanting to me in this world that she has made up.

None of them wanted to come yet, but Eren made the decision to start with or without them. They all knew that they had to come and save Eren, losing him would mean losing the war. All feel betrayed that he used that against them, forcing them. He knew if he put himself in danger everyone would come to back him up, especially Mikasa and his friends. Davina considers Eren to be a close friend of hers and normally she supports his decisions but knowing that the plan includes murdering innocent people...it just doesn't sit well with her. 

A deep sigh leaves her lips, unmoving. "Yeah."

The female feels the arms of her longtime boyfriends arms slide around her and pull her tight against his chest. Her body relaxes in his arms, even without her having to try. That's the way her body reacts to him; just his presence puts her at ease and erases all her worries or at least lessens them.

The couple has been together for three years, ever since they were 16 and he managed to get her to say yes to a date. After that, she found it hard to not want to be around him. She fell for his charms and him for hers. They are often referred to as the perfect couple; Connie and Sasha sometimes calling them their parents. He is Davina's rock and she is his; one of the few things they find perfect in their hard life's. 

"How are you?" Jean questions, her silence worrying him. He knows that she is not one for the plan but will not abandon her home or friend.

Davina thinks for a moment before answering truthfully, Jean being the one person she feels comfortable enough to be completely honest with. "I'm just tired of this." Her voice is soft but strained. "I want us all to live in peace; no more fighting."

Jean chuckles, her statement true but impossible. Not with everything the Marley people have done to them. "That would be nice." He responds.

She frowns, looking out to the people walking along the streets further away from where they stand. "Then I remember everything these people have done to us; everything they have stolen from us." She can't name one person back on the island that hasn't lost someone due to the titans that these people have created. It angers her beyond belief. "They drop off titans on our island and tear down our walls for what? Power?" Her voice is sharp, harsh as the anger builds up. The innocent people here, who nothing of what goes on, don't deserve to die but the others, those that do know...they deserve everything coming to them.

Jean feels her tensing up as she speaks. He squeezes her sides lightly as he moves his head down to snuggle her neck. "It makes me sick too. Everyone we've lost because of them...Marco, Hannes, Erwin, Nifa, Levi's squad... _everyone_." Her frown deepens at the mention of Marco. He was the first person she grew close to and he was taken from them too soon. 

"We need to finish this." She speaks, determination behind her tone. "We need to get our revenge and create a safe world for our people, for all of humanity."

Her mind then goes back to what she was thinking of before Jean came. It goes back to her fake, imaginary, perfect world. A smile goes onto her lips, the thought of it making it easy for her to calm down. Recently, it's been the only thing on her mind, ever since she saw Jean play with children a few weeks ago. The very memory clench's her heart in a way that makes butterflies fill her stomach. It makes her think of how he would be with children of their own. Once the world is good enough for them.

She turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck as his remain around her waist. "Let's make a deal."

He gives her a curious but intrigued look, raising a single eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

Her eyes remain on his as she thinks about telling him exactly what she's been thinking about for weeks. With a deep breath, she begins, "After this is done, all the fighting and we've won, we quit the Corps." His eyes widen, shocked that she would even suggest that. She has always loved being on the team and saving others. It makes him wonder why she would want to stop, why she would want them _both_ to stop.

To ease his worries, Davina begins to sweetly twirl a piece of his hair behind his head between her fingers. "You and I settle down, start a real life...have a kid or two." Her cheeks redden at the mention of children. They've barely talked about the topic, there always being something else on their minds. In all honesty, they both never thought of children before their relationship. 

A light pink color dust over his own cheeks before he tries to cover it with a cool smirk. "You want to have a family with me?"

"Of course!" The girl laughs, finding his question to be humorous. Who else would she want a family with? "I want everything with you. I love you."

Every time she tells him that, his heart soars. He wonders how he was able to be so lucky to have this perfect girl be his. She is too good for him but there is no way he would ever let her go. He is hers and she is his.

He leans down, nudging her nose with his before connecting their lips in a sweet, soft kiss. As their lips remain on each other, he pulls her closer to his body and fully stands, lifting her slightly off the ground as she giggles. He places he back down and pulls back just far enough so that their lips are no longer touching but they still remain close.

"I'm going to enjoy making those kiddos." He teases, grinning widely as he watches her become flustered. He enjoys the affect he has on her.

She laughs, cheeks on fire as she lightly smacks his shoulder. "Do we have a deal?"

He leans down to peck her soft, addictive lips once more. "We, _gladly_ , have a deal." 

She leans into him once more, hugging him as she rests her cheek on his chest, listening for his heartbeat, something that she finds comfort in. She knows that she is in deep with Jean, more in love with the man than she ever thought possible. He loves her just the same and she lets her mind drift back to their future children, wondering what they would look like, who they would take after most.

She looks over to see Sasha and Connie running over. "Ready?" Connie asks, Jean and Davina pulling away. The four have them have been a family for as long as they've been put in a squad together. Even without wondering, she knows Jean and her are on the same page when it comes to godparents, when that day comes, that it will be them.

Sasha pats her stomach. "I'm ready and full!" It's a wonder to everyone how a girl so small can eat so much.

Davina, after the meaningful conversation she had with Jean, feelings nostalgic. She lets go of Jean to walk over to the two and yank them in for a tight hug, their cheeks pressing against hers. "I love you guys." She gushes, as they both hug her back, slightly choking from the tight grip she has around their necks. 

Jean stands aside, watching the three have a moment of their own. A resting smile is on his lips and even though they are about to go into a fight, he can't help but feel grateful for the life they have been given. Even with all the loses, he has three people he cares more about than anything. If having to go through everything he went through led him to this, he would go through it again. 

"Love you too." Connie chokes out, looking away from the girl and over to the man watching. "What did you do to her?"

Jean shrugs, going over to the group of three. "She's in a mood." He responds as they pull away, his arm naturally going around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "We just finished deciding that after this war, we're quitting the corps and settling down." Davina leans into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist as a smile goes onto her lips at the mention of their future.

"Settling down?" Sasha questions.

"You don't mean!" Connie eye's widen.

A laugh leaves Davina's lips as she nods. "Start a family."

Sasha gasps, hands going up to her mouth before she runs over and pulls Davina back into a hug, practically jumping up and down. "Yes! I'm going to spoil them and make them _chunky_!"

Davina finds herself laughing once more. "Nothing would make me happier."

Connie remains in shock for a moment longer than Sasha, his eyes moving over to Jean. "This is crazy." He voice is low before a wide smile goes on his lips. "Let's all live in the same house!"

"No." Jean responds immediately.

Sasha and Davina say at the same time. "Yes!"

Jean looks over to his girlfriend, shaking his head. He loves their friends but he would rather live alone with the love of his life and their children. Davina has the same thoughts but enjoys the thought of them all staying together in the same house. "Come on, they'll help with the kids. Imagine all the fun we would have!"

All three look to him with a pleading look; Davina's pout making it the hardest on him. He makes a serious face before a smile cracks through. "Maybe." The three of them know that a maybe from Jean is practically a yes.

Just then their Captain walks over. "It's time to go." He stops once he notices the three goofing off and looking to Jean like he was their leader. "What's going on?"

"Jean and Davina are going to have babies!" Sasha yells, excited for the two and at the thought of being an aunt as she pulls the couple close to her in the same way Davina did just moments before. 

Levi's eyes widen, his heart dropping. "What are you doing on this mission pregnant?!" The last thing he wants is one of his people dying, _especially_ if they are with child.

"I'm not!" Davina clarifies, moving her arms around. "She just means that Jean and I will after the war is over...after we quit."

Levi nods. "Oh, good, let's go."

Sasha and Davina have been grouped together with Connie. The three of them are to work together to take down Marley warriors and put up the lights for the airship to come through. Jean is going with Floch and some other guys. "Hey, be careful, okay. I'll meet you on the airship." Davina speaks to Jean.

He steps up and pulls her in for a kiss. "You, too. I love you."

"I love you, too." Is her response before they all take off, going in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is where it's sad.


	10. Levi | Rejected | Part 5/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it has taken me a few days to get this done. Thank you all for being so patient. I hope it was worth it! Enjoy the fluff!

We all ride across the desert, Levi and Hange leading the way as the rest of us stay behind. The ride is silent, most of us still processing what just happened. Erwin's gone...along with so many others. We almost lost Armin too and now he's a titan who ate Bertholdt to become the next colossal titan. So much has changed within only 24 hours. It's a lot to think about but one thing I know for sure is, that I'm glad we're okay. We may have taken a huge hit but we are strong and this fight, battle, war is only beginning.

Levi and Hange come to a stop at the end of a grassed cliff. I slow my horse to a walk as I go beside Levi, my eyes widening at the sight of the ocean. The water sparkles under the bright sun, waves crash against the cliff below us, and the smell of salt goes up my nose. It's so beautiful.

My reaction is much like the others. None of us, if not most of us have never seen the sea. A gasp is heard from Armin as he was the one most excited to be here. I remember him speaking highly of coming to this place: the sea. It's almost as if this is his life's dream.

We guide our horses down before hoping down. Armin removes his jacket and boots, rolling up his pants, the rest of us watching him as he is the first one in. He says nothing as he enters the water up to the point he rolled his pants so he wouldn't get them wet, before bending down and picking up a shell.

Sasha, Jean, and Connie are the next ones to go in, following Armin's lead by removing their jackets, boots, and rolling up their pants. Jean scoops up some of the water and splashes it on his face while the other two start to splash each other. 

Connie laughs as he splashes Sasha in the face. "My eyes!" She yells. "So salty!"

Mikasa and Eren are next, then Hange. Levi and I remain back, watching the others. I smile seeing them all having fun and enjoying the sea. I find myself also wanting to go in and so I remove my jacket and roll up my pants after taking my boots off. Levi glances to me, making no moves to follow. He can stay out if he wants but I'm going to seize this rare moment of peace and go in. 

I step in, closer to Hange than anyone else as she yells out in excitement. "Wow!" She smiles widely, looking out. "Is this really all _saltwater?"_

I laugh, reaching down and touching the cool water. It is neither too cold or too warm. It is actually the most perfect temperature. I glance over to the pouting male who refuses to take a step closer. "Levi!" I yell out, his eyes already watching me. "Come on; the water feels great!"

He shakes his head, crossing his arms. "Davina, get out of there." He tells me, glaring at the water. "It could be dangerous; we don't know what's in there."

I wholeheartedly laugh, finding it humorous that he is so worried about the ocean, especially with us being in such shallow waters. I look back to the water, an idea popping in my head for way to get him here. "Huh?" I say loudly, peeking his interest. "What is that?" I lean down, reaching in the water.

He narrows his eyes, a worried expression on his face. "Whatever it is, it's probably poisonous so don't touch it."

I ignore him, leaning down more. Everyone looks over, wondering what I am doing. Maybe I'll get them all too. "So strange..."

"Davina." He warns, taking his boots off.

"Ah!" I pretend like something yanks me. "Levi!" He throws off his jacket and runs over without another thought. The act warms my heart.

He runs in, tripping over a wave and faceplanting into the water. Everyone's eyes are wide as I stand up and we all stare at the captain who sits up, spitting out the saltwater with a disgusted expression. Before anyone can say anything I start to laugh...hysterically. The others soon join me as Levi gives me a hard look. "Aw." I bend down towards him and put out a hand for him. "I'm sorry." 

He rolls his eyes and then smirks, taking my hand and pulling me down with him. I laugh once more, leaning back, soaked now and knowing that I am forgiven by the small smile on his lips.

I press a quick kiss to his lips before standing up, him following. Everyone around us starts to play in the water again. Sasha and Connie tackle Jean, trying to knock him in the water, Mikasa and Armin look at shells, Eren stares out into the open, and Hange starts picking up random things in the water. 

Levi starts to playfully fight with me, something I had not expected him to do. He splashes me, getting me right in the face. I give him a look before we start a war, splashing back and forth. Giggles leaving my lips. I then charge at him, attacking by jumping on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I hold him close as he stumbles but catches me, then attempts to shake me off but in the end just holds me up.

I pull back and give him a toothy grin, one that suggests I could not be any happier than I am at this very moment...with him. "Hey." I lean closer, rubbing my nose with his. "I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love you." I tell him. His cheeks turn pink in just the slightest. "We made it; we're alive."

"Davina," He responds, in a tone that sends shivers down my spine. It's been a long time since I confessed and we began our relationship and yet I still find myself nervous around him. "I...love you, too." My heart soars as he tells me, each time feeling like the first. He hardly says it, in fact I could probably count the amount of times he has on one hand. He's not very open with his feels and though I know he loves me, it is certainly nice to hear.

"Erwin told me something before he died." He continues.

I bite my lip, waiting for him to continue. He waits a moment and then I nod my head, letting him know that I am listening. He looks nervous, something I would not expect from him. Usually he's calm and collected, an expert at hiding his feelings but now he is an open book. Something is worrying him and I want to do everything I can to help. 

"He told me that life is short, provenly so, and that I should make the most of it." He continues, still not getting to the point as I feel my patience run thinner but not wanting to rush him. It's obviously hard for him to talk about it.

"What are you saying?" I question, needing clarification, as I lean more back to get a better look at his face. The others around us are oblivious to what is happening between us. 

He clicks his tongue, cheeks on fire, taking away his gaze from mine before reluctantly bringing it back. He takes a deep breath and I feel my heart race, so many things running through my mind. All of them are not the most positive things. He then brings his gaze back to me and takes a deep breath. "I don't have a ring or anything-"

My eyes widen and I gasp, almost falling out of his arms before he catches me and brings me back. "Are...Are you asking me to _marry_ you?"

His head drops in the slightest as he picks it back up with a small chuckle. "I was." He then goes back to being flustered. "I don't have a ring and I'll get one, but he's right, we could die tomorrow and if all we have is today then I want to make the most of it." I have never heard him speak like this before in my life and I begin to wonder who this man is. 

"Will...Will... _shit_." He curses, him noticeably uncomfortable with talking like this. I want to help him but I also want to hear him say the words. "Marry me." He finally says, though there is more force behind his tone. Not as if he is forcing me to say yes but force meaning that he is frustrated and just wants to get it out.

"Levi..." I breathe out, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Of course." I whisper, I lean up and claim his lips with my own, happy tears falling from my eyes and mixing with our lips. He responds to my kiss, but holds himself back, being mindful of our audience. I pull back out of respect for him and the others. "And I thought I couldn't love you more."

I jump down from his arms and run over to the others, unable to hold it back, dragging him with me. "Guys!" I wave them over. "Levi...." I build up the scene a huge smile on my face as I glance to him.

"We're getting married." Levi states, cutting me off.

Everyone gasps, eyes wide and Levi crosses his arms looking away. "He proposed! Just now, over there." I point to the spot we just were, a spot I will always remember. 

They all congratulate us. Hange squeals, yanking us both in for a tight hug.

"So that's why you made out?" Connie adds.

"As if I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend." I laugh and then correct myself, giving Levi a sly grin. "fiancé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not already have another Levi story in mind with several parts. Hehe.


	11. Jean | Gone | Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad one shot so don't read if you want a happy ending. There is no happy ending in this one :/
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!---This part could be a potential spoiler for those who have not seen Season 4 episode 8. Read at your own risk.---POTENTIAL SPOILERS!!!!

Davina turns back to Sasha and Connie as they wait for the airship to fly by. With one more look back to what they just destroyed, she walks up to her friends, taking out her swords in case someone tries to attack why they go up. Sasha and Connie use their ODM gear to attached themselves to the airship and took off. Once they got in, Sasha leaned out the door with her rifle and covered Davina as she too made her way up.

Connie helped the girl get in and they all stood up, moving away from the opened door. Once inside, they noticed that they were the last ones back and that everyone had already returned. Jean notices his friends and girl, going over to the three with a relieved smile on his face. 

"Mission accomplished!" Davina grins, Jean pulling her into his arms. She welcomes it, sighing at the warmth that fills in her chest, wrapping her arms back around her lover.

Jean kisses her cheek, before whispering in her ear. "One step closer." His voice is soft, pulling back enough to rest his forehead on hers. They are one step closer to the future they both desire with every being in their bodies.

Davina looks into Jean's eyes, her gaze soft and loving. She cannot wait until they reach their goal, presenting them with a future she claims they both deserve. "I can't wait." She tilts her face and connects their lips. Jean happily accepts her kiss, grinning against her lips as his hands move up to cup her cheeks, using his thumbs to rub her cheeks in slow circular movements.

Sensing their audience, the two pull away much sooner than either would like. He slides his hands down and intertwines his hand with hers. Sasha and Connie move over to them from standing off to the side. "I'm hungry." Sasha grumbles, her stomach growling. "When is the food going to be here?"

"We're eating when we get back to the island." Connie responds, sighing at the girl who ate an hour ago.

Davina then thinks to the loaf of bread she had stuck in her small pack that was around her waist. She had specifically packed it away for her friend who is never truly full. She knew that at some point she would be hungry and decided to prepare for the future, for now. 

With that, she reaches into the pack and pulls out the bread. "I brought this for you."

Sasha looks over and sees the bread in her outstretched palm. She practically drools looking at it. She grabs it from Davina, taking a huge bit and then sighing. "Davina," She swallows the food. "You are an angel."

A small laugh leaves Davina's lips as she watches the brunette devour the food she brought her. "I'm glad I packed it for you."

Floch and a few others go over to the four of them, beginning to speak about the huge success of the mission. Jean is the one that speaks the most, him and Connie as Davina quietly listens and Sasha has her mind on something else. 

They considers themselves lucky, for this mission could not have gone much better. They managed to do what they needed to, gain the power of the war hammer titan, and get away with little to no causalities. It doesn't get much better than this. As Davina feels Jean's hand in hers she feels safe and happy. It truly can only get better from here. 

Her gaze moves over to Sasha when noticing that she wasn't eating as quickly anymore. Once she was able to see her she saw that Sasha had stopped eating completely, bread still in hand, but focusing on something else. "What is it?" She questions her friend, worried that she was choking or that she was in pain. Worried filled her body since it would take a titan to stop her from eating, and even then it would be a close call.

Sasha glances over to Davina, her expression serious. "I hear something."

Davina tilts her head, trying to listen for herself but comes up with nothing. Sasha is the one with the excellent hearing, not her. Just as she turns back to the quiet girl to tell her she doesn't hear anything a loud noise comes from behind the group. Everyone jumps and turns around just as a shot goes off.

The room is silent. Everyone slowly stands up straight again from going into defense position and begins to check themselves. Davina feels as if everything is going in slow motion, her eyes desperately checking on her friends first to see if they're okay only to feel something warm and wet on her hand. It is only then does she realize that she is holding her abdomen and that the warm and wet liquid is her blood. 

She lifts her hand up in front of her face, eyes wide and heart pumping with fear. "J-Jean?" Her tone comes out shaky, panic filling her body. Everyone turns to look at her, their eyes wide with horror as their mouths drop with shock.

Before she can fully comprehend what just happened, an immense pain shots through her body like a bolt of lightening. She is unable to continue to hold herself up, losing her balance, and before anyone can catch her she falls to the ground, her back smacking against the floor.

As if the sound of her back hitting the ground woke everyone up, they all rushed to her side. Jean comes up by her on her left as Sasha and Connie go on her right side. The others use this moment to get a hold of the children, specifically the one with the gun that just shot their comrade, their _friend_. 

Davina finds herself staring at the ceiling, feeling the blood pump it's way out of her body. Sasha reaches over and puts pressure on her wound, which normally would've made her wince but the pain now fades and all that is left is the feeling of numbness.

She takes in slow, shallow breaths, the noises around her ceases and all she can hear, feel, is her heart beating. All at once the noises return and only then is she able to hear the cries of her friends and soulmate. 

"Davina!" Jean yells out, pain filling his tone. "Someone get a tourniquet. We have to stop the bleeding. Hurry!"

"Okay!" Another voice rings out and then running footsteps.

"H-Hey." Connie's tone sounds next. "You're going to be okay." He sobs, reaching down to pick up Davina's right hand. She feels the pressure of him holding it tightly but that is it. Her body feels paralyzed almost and she can't move any part of her besides her head. 

She opens her mouth to speak but a groan emits from her chest and her eyes flutter close for a moment. She waits, taking a few more shallow breaths, feeling as if she cannot catch her breath. "Stay awake!" Sasha cries out, and Davina looks over to her, seeing the piece of bread dropped on the floor. Just that small action warms her heart. "We're heading back to the island now so just... _hold on_."

Davina doesn't respond but instead brings her eyes to Sasha's, only to see tears falling down her face as her expression shows Davina all she needs to know. She's dying; Sasha knows it and so does Davina. There's no way she'll survive. Not with all the blood that she has lost. She turns her head to look to Jean, seeing him holding her hand on his cheek, body shaking as he sobs uncontrollably. Her heart clenches, hating that she is the reason he is in so much pain.

"Don't-" He hiccups, "Don't leave me."

The door to the front of the ship flies open and out walks Hange with Levi followed closely behind. "What was that?" She questions, her eyes firm before they widen and a gasp leaves her lips. "What the _hell_ happened?" She stares at the bleeding out girl on the ground, surrounded by her friends. 

Floch walks over, leaving the children to the others. "The little girl and boy used the ODM gear to get on the ship. The girl shot Davina." Floch glances down to Davina, seeing the life leaving her eyes, something he never thought he would. "She isn't going to make it." His voice is softer and filled with regret.

Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance as he feels anger rush through his body. He is losing yet another person he has come to care about. She's always been a nice girl, someone he respected and yet her she is, dying too. All because of a little shit who doesn't know what her people have put them through.

"Shut the hell up, Floch!" Jean snaps at the blonde haired male when hearing him speak of her death.

Two girls go over to Davina and quietly wrap her up as best they could, though as soon as the wraps were placed they soaked up her blood, nothing stopping the bleeding. 

Davina then feels tears of her own slide down her cheeks. She knows she is dying but that doesn't mean she accepts it. There is still so much of her life to live. "I-I don't w-wanna d-die." She manages to get out, the room falling silent to her voice. Jean brings his attention back to her as she meets his gaze, eyes full of tears. "W-We have p-plans."

Jean shakes his head, not caring how vulnerable he looks as he sobs. He lifts his hand to brush back the hair from her forehead, leaning down to place his on hers once more. "I know, baby, I know." His voice is tight, strained, as he holds back another cry. So much pain fills him as he watches the love of his life fade away from him, slide through his finger and there's absolutely _nothing_ he can do about it.

"You're going to be okay." A few of his tears drop onto her cheeks before they slide off. "Once we get to the island, they're-they're going to fix you."

Davina tries her best to give him a comforting smile, something to try and convince him that she believes him, anything to help ease his pain. She attempts to take a deep breath, but her lungs only allow her so much. 

"Should we throw them off?" Floch asks, gesturing to the children who now have cuts and bruises all over them. 

Before anyone can respond, Davina answers. "No." She forces out before leaning forward to cough. That same warm, wet liquid comes from her mouth and gets on her clothes as some drips down from the corner of her lips. "They're just...k-kids."

She feels more stares of sadness and knows that blood is now coming from her mouth. Jean reaches up, using his sleeve to wipe the blood from her face. She can taste the blood on her tongue, fully knowing that there is no way around it. She _is_ dying; she will _not_ survive the trip back.

"Shit." Hange curses, fist forming at her sides.

"No!" Sasha yells out, gripping the same hand Connie has. "Hold on, Davina! Don't let them take you from us!" She closes her eyes as she continues to shout. "Don't leave us, not yet!"

Connie looks over to his friend, losing it. "Y-Yeah." He agrees, wanting her to fight to survive. Wanting her to live. "We're supposed to all move in together after this. You and Jean are suppose to fill the house with your kids."

The fond memory of them making plans puts a weak smile on her lips. "You'd both be...godparents." They sob at that, nodding their heads.

Hange leans over to Levi, neither one being able to remove their gaze on her. "Informs the others." She says. He nods and goes back to the front to tell everyone up there.

Not a second goes by before the door flies open and out runs Mikasa and Armin, tears already gushing down their faces. Both fall to their knees as they are near her head.

"H-Hey guys." Her voice barely being above a whisper. Another force makes her cough again, blood coming from her mouth once more. Jean wipes it from her, not letting it stay for more than a second. "D-Don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Mikasa apologizes.

Levi feels his own eyes tear up a bit as he drops his head, teeth clenching as he feels useless. He couldn't protect another person. She was meant to leave, have a family. Why did it have to be her? Someone so good, so pure.

Hange watches her friend and places a hand on his shoulder, hoping to provide him with some comfort, tears falling down her own cheeks.

Davina's eyes move back over to Jean. He sniffles, trying to hold back but clearly unsuccessful. "Hey." She removes her hand from his so that she can cup his cheek. He leans into her hold, trying to always remember the way her soft hands feel against his skin. "I don't...like seeing you...sad. S-Smile for me."

"How can I?" He cries, biting his lip. "How can I when you're..."

" _Because_ I'm dying...and I w-want to see y-you smiling." She speaks, pulling the dying card. A card she feels she has every right to. Jean really tries to force one on his lips and though he manages for a moment, it doesn't stay long. She takes a deep breath, hoping to get everything she wants to say out. "I love you. P-Please, rest assured...that I am happy." She gives him a sweet, weak smile. "I regret nothing and... _know_ that I love you."

"Don't talk like that!" Jean yells, eyes widening as he realizes that she is saying her goodbyes to him. Everyone knows it; knows that she will not survive. Davina is the only one who is now acknowledging it though.

"I love you." She repeats, saying it as many times as she can before she dies. She hopes she can say it enough for him to remember the sound of her voice and feel the love she has for him.

"Stop!"

"I love you, J-Jean."

"D-Don't leave me." He leans down and rests his forehead against hers once more. "I can't...not without you." He shakes his head, eyes shut tight. 

"We...don't get a choice,...my love."

He sobs, body shaking. "I love you with everything in me. I _will_ get revenge."

She shakes her head. "Not for me. I want you...to be happy, not...v-vengeful. Promise me...that you'll try...to be happy."

"Dav-"

She cuts him off with a cough, groaning. "Promise me." Her eyes plead with his, knowing that she doesn't have much longer. Coldness creeps its way all over her. 

He must notice it and the desperation in her tone. "I promise." 

"Good." She smiles, glancing over to her friends and everyone else. "I am...grateful for e-everyone here. It's...been an honor."

"The honor is ours." Hange says, everyone making sounds of agreement.

More sobs fill the room, others comforting some. The children watch this woman they know nothing about die and feel bad. Gabi wonders if she did the right thing. How could people so evil care so much about one person?

Davina takes one more deep breath, her final breath, and as she exhales her heart slows to a stop, her eyes close, and her hand drops from holding Jean's cheek.

Connie and Sasha shake, feeling the dead weight of her hand. Jean knows it too. He knows that she is dead. It is silent in the room before Jean lets out a heartbreaking scream. "No!" He pulls her dead body close to him and hugs her.

In just the blink of an eye everything he has ever known, loved, and seen a future with is gone. The light from her eyes he will never see again. He will never see her smile again, never feel those butterflies just from her looking at him again, never feel her warming hugs or the way she would run her fingers through his hair as he laid his head on her stomach _again_. Everything is gone and there's nothing he can do.

_She's gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jean :( I have to make one that's happier for him.  
> Armin's last part should be coming out tomorrow.  
> Let me know what you thought :)  
> Also thank you to those showing so much love for my work. It really is so heartwarming!


	12. Armin | Scarred | 5/5

My eyes peek open and I am forced to blink a few times to make my vision more clear. Once I am able to see, I look around and notice that I am no longer in Armin's arms in a huge open field but I am in fact back in our room, tucked nicely in the bed we share. Next to me sits a single chair and occupying it is none other than Armin himself. He sits leaned back with his arms crossed and his eyes are closed as slow even breaths leave him. He is fast asleep and it warms my heart to see that he has probably been by my side this whole time. He cares deeply for me.

My eyes remain on him, staring for a moment longer, liking how he is with me in my time of need. I like him being around me all the time but it means so much more that he is here now. I am also happy to see him resting, catching up on some needed sleep it seems. He must have been so worried when I told him about the titans and my condition. I can't imagine it was easy getting me back with all that going on. I stare at him for a moment longer, liking how he is with me and that he is catching up on sleep.

Looking down I can see that I have been changed and wrapped, something I am sure Armin only allowed a female to do. It was most likely, Mikasa. I sit up, trying to be quiet but a sharp pain shoots up my spine and I gasp loudly. He opens his eyes when hearing me and I instantly feel bad for waking him up. "Go back to sleep; I'm fine." I say, holding my side.

Armin leans forward, with a yawn, shoving me back down. "You need the rest. You're the one with 2 broken ribs and a bruised torso." He pulls the blanket back up, moving from the chair to sit on the bed next to me. "I'm glad you came to find us."

I smile, pride filling me with Armin's approval. "I had to. You guys would know what to do and how to handle them."

He reaches up, brushing some hair from my face. "Not just that. I'm glad you got away." I can hear the sadness in his tone. "We didn't know the titans were there. To go and find the town destroyed, if you died..." I watch him as a few tears run down his face. "You mean too much to me."

"Armin..."

He looks to me. "Do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?" I shake my head, shocked that he his crying and shocked that I mean so much to him. He means the world to me and I would gladly lay down my life for him but I did not know he felt the same for me. "I just want to know if it's true." He mutters.

"Is what true?" I ask, trying to remember what I said. All I can remember is Armin holding me and then I pass out. 

He takes in a deep breath. "You told me you loved me, is that true?"

My eyes widen, not believing that I confessed to him. I guess on my deathbed I did but still. "Well, I-"

"Is it?" He doesn't let me beat around the bush.

I swallow nervously. "Yes." There's no denying it. I love him. "I have loved you since before I got my voice back. I don't remember the exact moment I just remember watching you train one day and thinking that if this is it then I am happy; I don't want or need anything other than you to count my life as lived."

His eyes soften and I bite my lip, afraid to hear his response. Maybe that was too much at one time. I sit up, him allowing me to this time. "I guess I wanted you to know in case I died." I reach up and cup his cheek, leaning over to kiss it. 

"For me it was when I woke up in the middle of the night and heard you snoring." I blush deeply. _I snore?_ His eyes light up as he continues, something I never thought would happen as he talks about me. "They were cute. I stayed up probably the rest of the night just watching you. Having you so relaxed and at peace while you slept brought me comfort. I knew that I loved you and that I would die just for you to be happy."

"You love me?" I clarify but in all honesty I just wanted him to say it to me again. 

He leans closer, covering my hand over his cheek with his own. "I love you, Davina." 

I move closer, our noses brushing up against each other. "I love you, Armin."

"C-Can I kiss you?" I lightly laugh and give him a quick nod. He closes the distance, pushing our lips together for a soft gentle kiss. My chest explodes, feeling his lips on mine, something I have been craving ever since he first started kissing my forehead. 

The kiss is innocent, slow, and passionate. We take our time moving with the other, feeling everything. There is no rush or lust behind it but just pure love. 

We pull away from the lack of oxygen but remain close. It is silent as we catch our breaths and think about what just has happened. I look up to him with a wide smile, moving closer, so much so the I was on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I want to be with you, always." I kiss his nose.

He returns my smile, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me snug against him but carefully. "Nothing would make me happier." I angle my face, nudging his nose with mine before kissing him once more. He smiles into the kiss.

"Let us cuddle I say, pulling away and pulling him down into the bed with me. He complies, climbing under the blankets with me. He pulls me to his chest, both of us letting out a happy sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another Levi one shot and a few others. I'll try and get them out as soon as I can :)


End file.
